Once Upon a Night
by Da Games Elite
Summary: As the stars fall from the Heavens, the gates between worlds dissolves into the next. As various worlds interlock with others, a sinister organization oversees the events. What is going on, and what do they want? Everything lies on the worlds' heroes...
1. Episode 1 As the Stars Fall

**Episode 1**

The stars above him soared across the heavens, tumbling down into the reddening horizon beneath them. The darkness suited him well, as he knew perfectly well. The cold, heartless moon reflected off of his glasses. It would soon be fulfilled. His duties would be fulfilled.

His desires would be fulfilled.

He did not know how many lives would be ruined because of his experiment. Of his mission. Nor did he care in the least. What were they to him anyway but pawns? This was a game, nothing more and nothing less. A game of which he was simply the trigger. No, this wasn't his game. But it did not matter. He was curious as to what would happen.

And, no matter what, he would do anything to fulfill his game from beginning to end. He answered to this master only for the sake of power, and his master would only acknowledge his abilities if the game was completed.

"Time to begin…" he whispered to himself as he waited a moment for the barrier of stars to collapse into oblivion.

-----

"Why does it seem that you are every bit the weakling I thought you were when this first started, police girl?"

Seras Victoria was so frustrated. How long had she been working with the Master? It must have been a year, at least! It seemed that way. She had long lost track of time with her nocturnal sleeping patterns, in any case. Her days in the Hellsing Organization's base had seemed to melt into the next seamlessly, so slowly until the point where Seras had just stopped bothering to even look at a calendar. Naturally, what was the point of keeping track of time when you knew you had an eternity left to live?

And she hadn't screwed up, per say. She had simply, in lack of a better word, missed. How it happened, she had no clue. Vampires were supposed to have wonderful aim, which she had taken advantage of frequently.

The target, from her knowledge, was male. Judging by the remains of the house he had escaped from, he was armed with a revolver of some sort. The vampires that littered the ground weren't dead when her Master Alucard and herself had been dispatched. Now, of course, they were little more then bloody smears on the floor thanks to her Master.

Seras had sensed the man, and had shot a bullet at him without haste. She was sure she would hit him, but it missed. Well, to be specific, the bullet hadn't landed in his flesh; it had merely grazed his cheek. But he had run off screaming like a complete idiot afterwards. Seras had cracked a smile in his ridiculous frenzy. Alucard had been very disapproving of that.

"So, what is he? One of the Iscariot?" The XIII Division of the Vatican, the Iscariot Organization, had long clashed ways with the Hellsing Organization. Although, Seras considered as an afterthought, they wouldn't have let the vampires live like this man did.

"I think even you know that answer, Police Girl," Alucard sniffed the air, "This is no human…but it isn't a nosferatu or anything like that…" Alucard's eyes widened under his sunglasses with glee, "I am going to like fighting such a worthy opponent…"

Seras sighed, "No doubt, Master…but shouldn't we test his blood or something? DNA?"

"I don't think that is necessary, Police Girl…"

"I have a name, sir…"

"So what? You didn't hit him."

"You didn't even shoot!"

"It is no concern of mine to shoot. I was preoccupied with this filth!"

Seras wanted to retort out of this ufairness, but consigned in replying, her head down, "Yes, Master…"

"Now…we have to…eh?"

Alucard looked on the ground. Taped to the floor was a piece of paper. Alucard tore it from the floor, and read it aloud, "Love and Peace…?"

"Sounds like a religious fanatic to me…"

"Perhaps this is a new weapon of the Iscariot…"

"That makes sense…but why the bloody hell didn't they send someone like Anderson or—"

"Don't worry…but still…he isn't a vampire hunter…so what the hell is he? Whatever he is, though…I am going to enjoy myself…"

-----

"HAIL ILLPALLAZZO!!!!!!!"

"Excel…annoyingly perky as ever, I see…"

Excel had much reason to be excited. Aside from finally being reunited with her beloved Illpallazzo, she had finally had a perfect mission. Hyatt hadn't died until after she had returned to base, where she was now bleeding steadily all over the floor. Excel expected her to return to them in about two or three seconds, and she wasn't disappointed when the blue haired Hyatt returned from the dead, whipping away the blood oozing from her mouth.

"Yes, sir! Excel is very happy, sir! Excel finally managed to succeed in your every desire! Excel is most pleased with her—"

"Hyatt, how about you tell us what was so wonderful about your mission…" Illpallazzo interrupted Excel completely. She didn't stop screeching at the top of her lungs about her success.

Hyatt, however, summarized exactly what she was saying in a sentence or two, "Well, sir, we managed to capture the target, sir, without having any personal loss…"

"Yes, well, that is a good start. However, Excel…"

Excel stopped her monologue, "Yes, Lord Illpallzzo!"

"You seemed to be successful…however…"

Excel was afraid of this.

"You seemed to have neglected to avoid confrontation, right?"

"Uh…"

"I seem to see that the body count of the other side was numerous, was it not? Easily over 99 of all the staff at present."

"Uh…about that…"

"The only percentage, it seems, you didn't kill were out sick…"

"Uh…"

"While the ignorant masses will obstruct your path to greatness…you still did not foresee the loss of such life would cause a great attraction to our secret ideological cause. What do you have to say, Excel?"

A small rope had descended from the ceiling above. Excel's heart raced as she tried to pacify their Lord's wishes, "I'm sorry, Lord Illpallazzo! Excel is so sorry! Excel will do everything in her power to help you! Please, sir, Excel will scale the highest mountain just to regain your trust, travel to the farthest place, swim to the deepest ocean, all for you, Illpallazzo!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Really!"

"Then swim down here."

He pulled the rope. Excel found herself falling down into the infinite darkness as the floor gave way underneath her. She saw Hyatt starring down from outside the small hole that had formed beneath her feet. It slowly closed up, and she waited to land, eventually, into a lake of water. Until then, she screamed at the top of her lungs. She was certain that glass, somewhere, had shattered from her voice.

"As Excel is unable to communicate with us—" Illpallazzo began.

"HAIL ILLP—" He could still hear that idiot's voice. That is, until she hit water, and the splash reverberated around the room.

He waited for silence before saying, "Hyatt! Bring me the subject!"

"Yes, Illpalla---oh…" Hyatt crumbled into a heap on the floor. She was awfully still for a moment before pushing herself up again, and walking into the shadows. A moment later, she was back. She was dragging a massive test tube on a small automobile.

"So…you brought his life support system as well…clever, Agent Hyatt…"

"Yes…he is still in his developmental stages of life…so taking him out would have killed him."

"Yes…it seems the ignorant masses had forgotten to arm this specimen more extensively…"

This subject had been recovered right outside F City. From his sources, Illpallazzo knew he had been created by a scientist who, although claimed he was famous, had never been heard of by anyone the scientists who discovered this creature knew. The creature had been made by various genetic qualities of various subjects throughout the world, supposedly. The ideal qualities of each. He claimed his last version was incomplete, but this was a Perfected form, stronger than the last incarnation.

The subject was known as Cell.

----

"I heard we have a new student coming in…is it true?"

Tohru Honda was excited. She wondered if this new student would be someone from the Sohma family. She had no idea why she thought this would be the case. She had no evidence, and she knew of all the Zodiac members anyway. But still, if it was a Sohma, maybe she could learn more about them.

"That's what I heard…" Uo-chan said, bored.

"I sense that is the case…" Hana said, seriously.

"Who the hell cares, anyway? It's not like it really matters…" Kyo groaned.

"You know, you really piss me off sometimes, ya know?!" Uo-chan snarled, pushing herself up. Tohru didn't know how to react, so she simply stared perplexed as Kyo pushed himself up too.

"What the hell are you talking about? I just—"

"You ever consider maybe what you say hurts certain people sometimes?! Makes them feel stupid!"

Tohru knew what she was getting at. "No, Uo-chan, I don't feel—"

"Don't get involved…unless you want your head ripped off…" Hana said, seriously as she nibbled on a bag of chips.

Tohru could only stare scatterbrained as Uo and Kyo argued more and more, escalating uncontrollably into an argument related to Kyo's hair before order was restored by the teacher.

"Everyone…as you know, we have a new student coming into our class…"

Most of the students were perplexed. Some muttered, "We have a new student? How should we know?" Others muttered, "Maybe it's another of Yuki's cousins!" At that, some people muttered, "Where is he anyway?"

Yuki had stayed home today. He wasn't feeling very well, and Tohru hadn't needed to tell him he needed bedrest more then once. Besides, Shigure had locked Yuki in his own room to make sure he didn't "spread his plague among the healthy people of this house! We don't need to suffer like you are! Be a martyr!"

The person who walked through the door was a girl. She was pretty, even Tohru realized it. She had pale blonde hair that went down over her eyes and to her shoulders. She smiled, a little nervously, as she stood beside the teacher.

"This is Yui Hongo, your new classmate. She had just moved in from Tokyo, and I'm sure you will all accept her with open arms…"

"Geez…I'd be freakin' embarrassed as hell if that was me…" Uo said.

"Strange…"

"What is it?"

"Her electric waves are so different…I've never felt anything like it before…not even from him…"

"What about me?!" Kyo shouted as Hana gestured behind her head.

Something about the girl, now that Torhu noticed, was different. It wasn't physical. It wasn't that she seemed mean or cruel or anything (if anything, Yui seemed nice as she tried to choose a seat for herself), but it was something…different…

"Uh…hello?" Tohru jumped in her seat as Yui took one next to her, "No one sits here, right?"

"Uh…not at all! It's fine! You can have it…uh…" Tohru didn't realize how much she must have been day dreaming. Not to notice her walk right up beside her and all. She wondered if she noticed.

"Are you okay?" she asked, slightly concerned as she sat down.

"You have strange electric signals…" Hana replied, staring at Yui in the eyes. Tohru noticed the blue sapphire earing in her one ear as she stared at her, perplexed.

"Uh…okay…"

"Don't mind her. She's always like that…" Uo said, reassuringly.

"Oh…okay…" Yui said, blinking with a slightly confused look on her face.

"So…I hope we become good friends, okay?" Tohru said, smiling. She seemed like a good person, and she wanted to know her better. Maybe she's understand something about her. A secret, maybe like the Sohma's!

"Sure…I'd like that…" Something about her smile back gave Tohru a slight chill, but it wasn't unpleasant.

-----

"Usagi! USAGI!!!! Come up for air, Usagi!"

Usagi had just, she estimated, eaten her weight in cake. If you just met her across the street, never meeting her before, you would have never noticed just what a glutton she was. Of course, Ami was her friend, not just a random bystander.

Usagi's face was covered with crumbs as she replied, "What is it?"

"That girl…"

Ami pointed toward a group across the street. Ami had noticed them by accident when she turned away to avoid a snowfall of crumbs that had issued out of the cake Usagi had just recently devoured. The group consisted of about five people. One was a red haired boy, another a blondie with hair that reached her butt. Another had dark hair in a braid behind her back. She was eating a bag of chips. Another girl had a smile on her face, and had long brown hair.

None of them was what had surprised her.

It was the blonde haired girl with the hair in her eyes and the sapphire earing that did.

"Doesn't that look like Haruka Tenoh?" Haruka, or Sailor Uranus, was one of their allies. One of the Sailor Senshi. She herself was Sailor Mercury, and Usagi across her was Sailor Moon.

Ami knew, however, it wasn't Uranus. For one, she was younger than her. For two, her hair was a little longer. And for three, what was with that earing? For some reason, it gave her a chill looking at her. She could sense something evil inside of it. An evil aura enveloping it.

Usagi, however, either didn't notice these differences or didn't care. She jumped from her seat, and rushed out of the restaurant. Ami called back and shouted, "WAIT!! What about the bill?!"

"What about the bill indeed…" Ami felt someone grab her from behind, "I hope you have money on you…"

----

"So…you said your living in an apartment?"

"Yeah…a friend of mine came with me…" Yui said, "We're staying at another friend's place until we can go back."

"Why did both of you move out of your parents anyway?" Uo asked.

"Construction."

Tohru could relate. She had done a similar thing over a year ago. That was how she had first met the Sohma's in the first place. She sighed, "It must be hard? Leaving your parents and everything…"

"You don't know the half of it…" her voice trailed off for a moment before returning to normal, "So…"

"Haruka!!!!"

Everyone turned around to see a blonde haired girl panting at her feet. She had two buns on her hair, with gigantic ponytails trailing out of them. They touched the floor behind her feet as she said, "What are you doing here, Haruka?"

"Haruka? What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo muttered.

"Haruka…?" the girl was looked at Yui.

"Uh…my name's Yui…you must be mistaken…"

"USAGI!!!!"

A blue haird girl rushed out of a restaurant nearby. She grabbed the blonde haired girl, Usagi, around her waist, "Sorry about my friend here…Usagi! Don't you dare leave me to pay the bill on my own!"

"Wait…who are you two?"

"I sense more bizarre electrical waves…" Hana said, sighing.

"I'm Ami! This is Usagi! She confused you for someone else we know…a girl named Haruka Tenoh…sorry about the misunderstanding!"

"Hey, it's no problem…hope you find her…"

"Oh! We aren't searching! She just wanted to talk to her, that's all…"

Usagi stopped struggling against Ami for a second, and stared at Yui.

"Uh…"

"There's something funny about you…" Usagi said, curiously, "I wish I just knew what…"

"So do I…" Yui replied.

"Usagi…hi! I'm Tohru—"

"Hi!" Usagi said, smiling at her, "Usagi!"

"Yes, I know, uh…"

"See ya!"

Usagi rushed off the opposite direction, dragging Ami on the floor, "What about the bill…?!" Tohru heard Ami shout as her voice trailed off.

"What was that all about?" Kyo muttered.

"Strange…more unique electric signals…"

Yui, however, looked concerned about something Tohru didn't understand. There was some kind of mystery behind her, and Tohru intended on finding out now. She was determined!

----

"So…it has started…You set the triggers in place, Gendo?"

The man with glasses nodded calmly to the cold, deep voice. The board room he sat at was dark, with many chairs. This was exactly what he had expected. The second the walls were down, the entire organization could meet as a whole, in person, rather then communicating through the aid of their Master.

"It seems as though our players are all in place, eh?" An Irish voice replied, shifting his own glasses onto his face, "And they are so many sinners too…"

"You can thank our employer for that, Anderson…" the first deep voice said. He brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes before saying, "If I may add, Gendo, out of all the people, only a select few are even aware of the situation…and they are nothing to worry about…I know from experience that the Priestess should be easy to win over in the right situations…"

"I am not worried about that…so long as the Master lets me have absolute control over the fate of Tohru-kun…" a chilly voice responded.

"You are all pathetic in that you do not see ahead your own selfish gain…I am not in this for rewards, save for power…"

"Aren't we all, Aoshi?" responded the first, deep voice.

"Will all of you settle down?! You are all giving me a headache as it is! All I want is power to get rid of those monkeys! That alone will let me have an empire! Don't act high and mighty on us, Aoshi, because some of them want material gains from our master!"

"I don't want anything but to kill sinners! Maybe power, sure, but just a chance to kill! AMEN!!!"

"The devil arts among these people are disgusting…I shall send them all to God's womb!"

"Here, here!"

"Anderson! Shut up! As for you, Scar, you speak of disgusting? Look in a mirror!"

"You're no prize yourself, Shishio!"

At that, even the multitude of people who had remained silent exploded into a gigantic riot of shouting. Gendo remained silent, starring. Only himself and the two people at his side did not speak during this fight. To be specific, they did not participate. After a few moments of shouting, one of his partners interrupted the battle of words.

"Order! Everyone! Just shut up!" The man that rose now silenced everyone. They shuddered back into their seats as he continued, "If we are to gain whatever rewards we want, be it material, power, or opportunities, we must understand that now that the worlds are all connected, we must make sure our enemies remain unaware of their fate. If that is not to happen…then we might as well throw in the towel now…"

Everyone knew that Sesshomaru was 100 correct. Gendo smiled to himself as everyone nodded in agreement. The plan was going to be a success. Now that the stars had fallen, now that the gateway between worlds had vanished, this would be getting very interesting indeed.


	2. Episode 2 Ignorance is Bliss

**Episode 2**

"Hurry up, Police Girl!"

Seras rushed after Alucard. In the darkness, she could see Alucard's red jacket willowing in the winds that pulled against him. Despite all that, she found it harder to follow him on bare foot in this forest! The branches scraped against her check, but she ignored it. Her Master was the most important thing to her know. And with this man out on the loose, with such power, Alucard couldn't resist himself!

Suddenly, Seras realized that Alucard had stopped. She slammed straight into his back, and stumbled a little. Standing in the clearing was a man who looked almost identical to her Master in some ways, but was much different in other ways. For one, they both wore red jackets that trailed on the floor. For another, they both wore sunglasses despite the absence of sunlight. However, while Alucard's dark hair fell over his back, this man's spiky blonde hair stood up on end. In both of their hands, however, were guns.

"You…I can smell it! You were the same as the one in that building…" Alucard said, hungry for blood.

"Can we find another way around this?"

"No…I crave for blood, and you are a worthy challenge!"

"Blood makes me queasy…and I disapprove of violence!"

"What the hell…?" Seras mumbled. Who was this joker? Could he have really defeated all those vampires without killing any of them? He didn't have a scratch on him, save for the small scrap of Seras's bullet on his cheek.

"You won't stand a chance…what is your name?" Alucard said, somewhat disappointed.

"My name is Vash! Vash the Stampede!"

"Well…Vash the Stampede…I am Alucard of the Hellsing Organization!"

"Hellsing…that sounds kinda scary…" Vash said, pulling out his gun.

"You make a mokery of Sir Integra!"

"Who is that guy?" Vash asked.

"Sir Integra is a woman, you moron!" Seras spat.

"A woman!? Who calls a woman sir anyway? Geez…this world really is weird…"

"Silence! I've had enough of you…" Alucard snarled. He fired his gun at Vash, who jumped aside with ease.

"You have some skill…I like that…" Alucard said, not at all disheartened by the bullet missing, "You may be some fun yet…"

Vash fired a bullet at Alucard. He grinned as he let it pierce his side. Blood oozed down his waist, but he completely ignored it. He grinned as he fired another bullet. Vans evaded, and fired his own. Alucard dodged as well, and the battle had begun!

Alucard rushed at Vash, and fired his gun even more at him. Vash dodged easily, and fired a bullet straight through Alucard's stomach! It barely phased him. He responded, however, with a punch to his face. Vash spiraled backward, smashing into the floor! A crater formed beneath his body. Alucard jumped up to avoid the ground collapsing upon the poor man below.

"Pathetically easy…" Alucard turned around, and drifted back to Earth. Seras sighed. He was weak. He was fast, sure, but Alucard's strength beat him in the end.

"That's not a very nice thing to do, you know."

Alucard didn't even turn around before the array of bullets had torn apart his flesh! Seras stared in disbelieve as bullet after bullet tore through the floor, and into her Master's flesh! Vash rose from the ground, a little bloody here and there, dirty, but relatively fine as well. Alucard landed on the floor, bleeding steadily as he pushed himself up.

"What the hell…!?" Vash gasped. Turning to Seras, he commented, "Sorry for that language."

"Oh, shut up!" Seras snarled, aggressively.

"You are a worthy foe after all…Vash…" Alucard had risen to his feet. It took no time at all for the bullet holes to heal. Alucard's regenerative abilities were spectacular! There wasn't even a trace of damage upon him.

"Not bad…" Vash said, "But you aren't the best…"

Alucard fired another bullet at Vash, but he dodged, "That doesn't work, Al!"

"What!? Are you taunting me?!"

"Maybe…" Vash was smirking now too. Was that psycho nuts?! Did he think this was a game or something!?

"I'll put you down in your place, worm!"

The ground shook around him. His body grew dark, and his flesh began to twist. Eyes burst out from underneath his cloak as his body began to change shape and form. Vash stared perplexed as the form of Alucard's arm became like the head of a canine! It stretched out at Vash, and smashed into his chest! He was propelled backward, onto the floor to bleed. He gasped out a wad of blood as he pushed himself away. Another spine burst from Alucard's chest, embedding itself in Vash's shoulderblade! Blood oozed out underneath his form as Alucard grinned.

"Summon your demons! Summon them now!"

"Summon demons? Alright…how's this?!"

The top of Vash's gun flew off. A sphere of sparks surrounded the gun as a brilliant light flash burst outward. Seras shielded her eyes as Alucard smashed another spine out at Vash, aiming toward his heart. The light dissolved away, and Vash was standing.

His arm that held the gun had changed completely. His arm had become metallic, and yet also somewhat angelic too. Feathers sprouted out behind his arm. A heavenly light contrasted greatly against Alucard's darkness. The barrel of the gun and his flesh had merged seamlessly.

From the deep barrel, a brilliant light burst outward. Alucard grinned. A giant blast of darkness replied to the light, and the two collided head on in the center! The two of them were knocked backward onto the floor as a giant blend of light and dark burst outward, illuminating the surroundings! Seras was smashed to the floor as the energy consumed her flesh, and burned it severely.

Seras pushed herself up, still hurt badly by the blast. Alucard and Vash were both on the ground, bleeding heavily. "Master!" She needn't have called out. Alucard pushed himself up, but weakly. He gingerly got to his feet, and stared at Vash.

"That power is incredible…it's almost angelic…the darkness is the opposite to that energy, and canceled each other out…he isn't from this world…"

"Then what is he from?"

"We need to take him in alive…Police Girl! Take him! He's alive. Don't drink his blood…"

"I have a name…"

"I really don't care…"

----

"So this girl, Yui you said her name was, was she a good person?"

Yuki had recovered greatly since Tohru last checked. Shigure still had locked him in his room to be safe, and told Tohru that "if she wanted to risk all of their safety for a petty desire, go right ahead!" Tohru felt guilty about doing it, but had to talk to Yuki now.

"Well…Hana said that she had a weird signal…and I felt…there was something different about her…something I never felt before even about the Sohmas…"

"Was it bad?"

"Uh? No! Not at all! She's really nice! You'd love to meet her, trust me!"

"Okay…I look forward to it…"

Tohru left the room feeling funny. Yuki was a great person, and sometimes he made her heart beat a little too fast for comfort. Then, she remembered something important in a flash!

"Oh! I haven't gotten dinner ready! Okay! Hold on! I'm coming!"

She rushed to the kitchen, and began boiling water. Shigure watched her from the outside, smiling serenely. Tohru could hear him sighing, "Ah, what a beautiful goddess lives in our house…it's such a shame that she troubles herself so…I wonder if I can help her feel better…"

"Not on your life, pervert!" yelled Kyo, aggressively.

"Oh! Kyo…when did you get here?" Shigure said, laughing nervously.

"Idiot…"

-----

"Yui! Your back!" Yui had taken her shoes off when she saw the five people in her apartment.

Of course, Miaka was there. And Tama. They had been through much in their lifetime. Miaka and her had been friends since kindergarden. As for Tama….that was a different story.

But they weren't the only ones aware of something strange.

He called himself Sanosuke. He and Tama had fought at first, but now Sanosuke and he were good friends. Yui didn't know why he would wear a jacket with a symbol meaning "evil" on his back when he claimed to fight for good. Then again, this guy was weird on his own. He made wonderful muscle.

Then there was Kurama. Kurama was a fox demon, from what he had told them. He had come willingly into the group, and knew of the circumstances. He was brilliant, smarter even then Yui, which was saying something! He was the stratagist here, and knew exactly what to do and how to do it.

As of now, though, they were doing little more then eating pizza.

"Guys! Shouldn't we be planning on how to work…or something professional?" Yui complained.

"The little brat was hungry! Hell, I was hungry! What were we supposed to do?!" Sanosuke sighed.

"Who are you calling a brat?!" Miaka snarled. There was almost fire in her eyes. Sanosuke shriveled up in fear of her wrath.

"In any case…it seems as though, if she is kind enough, Miaka will let you have one of her slices so she doesn't have an even 20…"

"She had twenty slices…?" Yui blinked confused.

"I don't know where the hell she puts it all…"

"Well…we should find a way to take care of this once and for all, right? So…what is going on, Kurama?" Tama asked, confused.

"You know the most out of all of us, huh?" Sanosuke said, sighing.

"The Organization we are dealing with is heartless and evil…at least some of them are," Kurama said, "They all serve a singular master, who none of them actually know personally. They have broken the boundaries between the worlds for whatever reason, and are trying to reach a singular objective. What that is, however, is a mystery."

"Than you don't know more then we do…" Miaka said.

"I wasn't done yet, Miss Yuki…" Kurama said, "Anyway, despite that…I know of some of the members…the prominent ones, at least…a few, not many, as they are several, but…nonetheless…"

"Who's involved?" Tama asked.

"The head seems to be a man named Gendo Itachi. He's a scientist, and is responsible for the worlds to be connected. He isn't the master, but might have met him personally. He developed a machine known as an Evangelion, which seems to be incredibly lethal. Then, there's Sesshomaru, a wolf demon with unbelievable power. Avoid him at all costs. There's a man named Scar who has alchemic abilities. Distinct physical feature is a massive scar."

"No shit, Sherlock," Sanosuke said.

"Don't interrupt," Kurama said, calmly, "There's a man named Alexander Anderson from the Vatican. Completely insane. A figure named Frieza, who is an alien emperor with a multitude of transformations. The list after that, though, was burned, and many people who are alongside Gendo and Sesshomaru, who seem to be ringleaders of this organization, are impossible to discover."

"And info on their plans?" Yui asked.

"Yes…involving a group known as ACROSS…"

-----

"Excel! Do you not marvel at the ignorant masses?"

"How so, sir?"

"They have created their own weapon of destruction without even knowing who made it! Cell here will be completed in a day or two. Until then…there is a second target we need to capture."

"Who?" Hyatt asked, gently.

"His name is Tetsuo. That's all that the information tells us. Apparently, though, he is just as strong, if not more so, than Cell!"

"What!? Then why the hell did you make us get Cell if he's stronger!?"

"I'm sorry, Excel, I didn't quite hear that? You say you want to swim?" A long rope had descended once again from the ceiling.

"No, Lord Illpallazzo, sir!"

"Too bad. Enjoy yourself."

Excel fell into oblivion yet again as he tugged gently on the rope.

"How are we going to get this Tetsuo, sir?"

"You are to infiltrate the lab that you found Cell. They have hired a new bodyguard. One that, supposedly, will protect Tetsuo better than those guards did. Mainly because, from what I heard, 'it takes a thief to catch a thief', or something like that."

"Who is it, Illpallazzo sir?" asked Hyatt.

"His name…my dear…is…

-----

Hyatt and Excel wondered through the hallways of the lab. All around them were test tubes and tables full of charts and data. Excel's brain was fried just by glancing at them. What they could mean was beyond her grasp. Hell, she didn't even have a ballpark chance of figuring them out, even on accident!

"When Illpallazzo conquers the ignorant masses, tell them to make data actually make sense so Excel's brain doesn't go all fuzzy…" Excel muttered to herself.

"So…you guys are the wimps who captured Cell? Geez, what morons…"

From the sky descended a figure. His purple hair bounced from the shock of landing. His giant black wings were spread out over the ground as he smirked up into Excel's eyes. Hyatt fell backward. Excel knew she had died from shock.

"Wow…you guys are weak…"

"So…you're…" Excel took out a notecard Hyatt had written for her. It was hard to read, as it had blood all over the important part, "Dark?"

"That's me!" Dark snarled, pulling out a whip.

"Okay…just walk out of the way and let us have Tetsuo easily!"

"That's gonna work…"

"Okay…." Excel pulled out a gigantic blade that was larger than her entire body. The demonic curve glinted light over the floor as she snarled, "Let's get this started…"

Excel rushed at Dark, and swung her blade. The angel jumped out of the way, and smashed his whip straight across her face. Excel smashed into the ground, bleeding. Dark grinned as he muttered, "You are pathetic…you know that, right?"

"Yes…quite well, actually…"

"Tell your boss, whoever the hell he is, that neither this lab or you will have Tetsuo…"

"What are you saying!?"

"Tetsuo now belongs…." Dark grinned deeply as he continued, "…to my employer…a Miss Yukari Tanizaki"


	3. Episode 3 All You Can Eat!

**Episode 3**

"I'm not joking! She looked just like Haruka!"

Ami had already been joined by her friends. Ami reflected on how difficult it was to get Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Chibiusa to talk. It took a day to get them all together, as, for some reason or another, they weren't all able to come at that moment when Ami called them. Now that they were together, however, they had to know about the girl. About this Haruka look-alike.

"She liked just like her!" Usagi said through mouthfuls. They had long since realized that the only place that could satisfy Usagi's incredible hunger without depleting their money supply was an All-You-Can-Eat Buffet, which was where they had decided to go at this moment. Because they had just gotten there, Usagi hadn't been able to eat much food. Ami could tell she was just warming up, and loving every minute of it.

"Can you tell me what she looked like?" Rei asked, curiously.

"Did she look…like that girl over there?" Chibiusa pointed toward a table off into the distance. Ami turned around, and jumped. The man sitting at the table Chibiusa pointed out was wearing a jacket labeled "evil" in Japanese kanji. Why a person was wearing a symbol which meant "evil" on his back was beyond her. Sitting at the table was a man with long red hair, a man with short dark hair, both very pretty looking, a red head with buns on her head, and, Ami's heart leapt, the girl who looked just like Uranus!

"That's her…" Usagi said, tensly.

"What's with the guy with the evil sign…?" Minako muttered, "Is he trying to attract attention to himself or something?"

"Yeah…that's weird…" Rei said, "And they feel…otherworldly, you know?"

Usagi pushed herself up, and walked over to the group at the table. Ami stared perplexed as she marched over, and smashed her hand down on their table. The blonde haired girl looked angrily up at first, but then sighed, "Oh…you again…find who you were looking for…?"

"Who the hell are you!?" the man with the evil sign snarled, surprised.

"That's what I should be asking!" Usagi snarled, "Listen up! I'm onto you guys, so—"

Ami had managed to grab her, once again, around the waist. She struggled against her, but Ami held firm, despite the elbow smashing into her face. She said, in a strained voice, "Ignore her…please…she is kind of crazy…"

"Hmmm…your name is Usagi Tsukino, correct?" the red haired teen asked, turning toward his face towards Usagi, gently and gracefully.

"Uh…yes…how did you—"

"And you…your name is Ami Mizuno…"

"Yeah…uh…"

"Excellent…we've already met two of the Sailor Senshi then…"

"Wait a second…" Ami dropped Usagi. There was no need to hold her back, as she was just as frozen in shock as she was.

How did this man know who they were? She had never met this red haired man before in her life. How could he, just having met them, know their names…and that! She had never attracted that much attention to herself and her identity ever before! And never would! What was this guy?

"I have no intent on causing any of you physical pain…although it is well within our power to do so…"

"We can't just let you walk out of here without you telling us everything…" Rei and the others had joined them.

"Naturally, Rei…" the man said, "So shall I suggest a nonviolent, although somewhat painful for one of each of us, option?"

Ami didn't like the sounds of that. She felt an uprising of tension at that prospect, but what alternative did they have? Either it was accept the terms, or resort to fighting five unknown foes at once.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Makoto.

"An eating contest."

Usagi jumped up and down, saying, "I'll do it! I'll do it!!!" As did the red haired girl, waving her hand in the air. The teen smiled calmly, "It seems that we both have two eager volunteers…so none of us will resort to combat…so long as we maintain that truce…we are both alright…"

Ami knew there was no choice now. She sighed, and replied, "You better not poison her."

"I have no intention of poisoning anyone…" the teen said, smiling still, "By the way…my name is Kurama…"

Ami now had a name attatched to the face. She smiled grimly. Turning to Usagi, she replied, "Okay…go ahead…"

Usagi jumped into her seat across from the girl. With a smile, the opposite girl said, "Hi! My name's Miaka…and I know your name is Usagi, right? Well…" Miaka's face grew tense suddenly, "I may not be good at fighting…but I won't loose at this!"

"Bring it on!"

"Remember…most plates eaten before you pass out…that's the solitary rule. Doesn't matter who faints first, so long as you eat the most! Begin!"

Ami was confident, at first, Usagi would be done with three dishes before Miaka would even start her first. She was wrong. By the time Usagi had inhaled her first dish, Miaka had done the same! Rei and the man with the Aku symbol brought plate after plate back to the table for Usagi and Miaka to consume. Two plates. Four plates. Eight plates. Sixteen plates. By the thirtieth plate, both of them looked sick. Miaka's face was starting to turn green, and she had to loosen her skirt somehow. Usagi wasn't much better. She wasn't turning green, but was becoming somewhat lethargic in her shoveling down food. They both, however, were at an identical pace.

"So…who has a better shot…?" Makoto asked, nervously.

"No clue…but I never thought anyone could out eat Usagi…" Chibiusa commented, in awe of both of their determination to win…or perhaps unbelievable gluttony.

"I thought Miaka would out eat her for a mile…but still…" the blonde haired girl commented. Kurama, on the other hand, simply smiled.

"Either way, we win…"

Ami wondered what he meant by that. Perhaps he had done something to Usagi's food! It was too late now to protest. She couldn't stop Usagi, nor did she have any reason to think he'd go against his word. Although she got a strange feeling from him, she could tell none of them, even the guy with the symbol on his back, were evil.

Ami was knocked back out of her daydream when she heard a loud thud. Both Usagi and Miaka had hit the floor simultaneously. Both had eaten a grand total of thirty-three plates! Ami was surprised Usagi could even breathe after eating all that. Her stomach was bulging, but also as hard as a rock. Both of theirs was. Miaka was making strange muttering sounds, and Usagi was breathing harder.

"It seems we are at a tie…" Kurama said, soothingly, "Well…as a compromise, I will only answer one of your questions…"

"What?" Ami asked, confused.

"I will answer a single question of yours, and then we will depart…what is your question?"

"Uh…" Ami had so many questions to ask them. Who were they? What were they doing here? Was there any reason that girl looked identical to Uranus, or was it accidental? Why was it that they had such a strange energy coming from them? What side were they one anyway? How could they find a glutton just as bad as Usagi? In the end, she asked the first one.

"We are a group of people from different worlds…united for the sole purpose of our salvation…" Kurama said, smiling serenly.

"Huh? What do you mean."

"I said I'd only answer one question…good-bye for now…tell us if you want another competition of some kind in the future…" With that, the group departed, the blonde haired girl dragging her fallen comrade by her arms as she muttered, "Uh…rice balls…"

It took a few seconds after they left for Rei to respond, "What the hell was that…?"

---------

"Wake up, Vash the Stampede!"

Seras sighed as she slapped Vash a few times to knock him awake. The man was such an idiot. He had drooled over the floor so much it was disgusting just to step nearby him. How such a bloody moron could hurt Master so badly was beyond her. It didn't matter anyway.

Vash's eyes were groggy for a second. He looked into hers, and muttered, "Rem…? Is that you…?" It took a few seconds to realize it wasn't "Rem". When he did, he made a big show of screaming at the top of his lungs in a high pitched screech.

"You are a bloody moron, you know that?"

"I get that sometimes…but what happened to your teeth?"

"My teeth…? Oh…that…" Seras sighed, "You hurt those vampires, and you don't recognize one when you see one…what an idiot…"

"Oh…this is all making a freaky sort of sense now…you aren't going to suck my blood, right? I don't really taste—"

"Trust me…making you a vampire is the same as condemning the world to death…"

"Phew…"

This man was a complete fool. She sighed, and returned to her duty, "Vash the Stampede…why are you here?"

"Huh?"

"What are you?"

"Good question…"

"How old are you?"

"Over a hundred years…yeah…"

"Then you are an immortal?"

"What? No…I can get killed!"

"I mean you can't die naturally."

"I don't know…good point…no clue!"

Seras was getting no where with this. She sighed, and decided to ask a different question, "Are you a member of the Vatican?"

"What's the Vatican?"

"Okay…we can eliminate that option…bloody moron!"

"Police Girl…a new Vatican member has been found!"

"I have a name, Master…"

"Need I repeat my self? It is getting redundant…"

"Master…"

"So…that guy's a vampire too?" Vash replied, pointing at Alucard as he appeared out of nowhere.

"He's the greatest vampire in the world, he is!" Seras snarled back at him.

"This man whom the Vatican hired…he's a nosferatu!"

It took a few seconds for these words to sink into Seras's conscious mind. The Vatican hiring a vampire? That was impossible to the fullest extent. The Vatican's soldiers were so anti-vampire it wasn't even funny. Why would they change their minds now?

"The vampire, however, came to Sir Integra—"

"You mean He-Lady?" Vash asked, confused.

"Shut the bloody hell up…God you are annoying!" Seras snarled.

"…went to Sir Integra, and asked for aid. It is obvious something very bizarre is happening…"

"You really think so?"

"Master! Can I shoot him right now? Pretty please?"

"No…we have to fully question him…and then he and I will fight to the death!"

"But can I shoot him in a nonvital point?"

"No….I want to enjoy my fight…"

Seras felt so disappointed. This guy was pissing her off so much she wanted to kill him just so she wouldn't have to hear his annoying voice one more time. She was wondering who would bite the bullet first: would Vash die, or would she kill herself out of insanity?

"The vampire's name, if it is of any consolation…" a new voice said, "Is Abel…"

"Walter?"

An old white haired vampire emerged from the darkness, smiling politely, "Sorry for intruding, but the vampire from the Vatican, Abel, has just revealed he is a Priest of some sort. Stupid Catholics and their hierarchy."

"Hey! That's mean to say!" Vash retorted, "Catholics are good people!"

"God! I hope Abel is not as stupid as this bloody moron is…"

"You're going to be disappointed," Alucard and Walter said in unison.

------

"It would appear that they are starting to unite…become stronger…" the deep voiced man at the table said at Gendo's side, "Perhaps we should step in and try to stop them…"

"That is unnecessary…oh! I can't wait until I get my hands on those filthy monkies!" a somewhat unstable voice cackled.

"Your voice steadily grows heavier on my nerves, Frieza. Just shut up now and do us all a favor…"

"You dare mock me?! I could squash you like a bug!"

"And yet you haven't yet…"

"Frieza! Aoshi! Shut up!" Sesshomaru snarled, angrily, "We have dispatched someone who will test them…"

"Who?" asked Scar, tentatively.

"Who so indeed. Who among us is absolutely expendable?" Gendo asked the group as a whole.

"Ah…I see…perfect choice…"

-----

Tohru smiled as she walked down the road. Beside her was Kyo and Yuki. She didn't know why she took so much pleasure in simply walking to school, just the three of them. She wanted to show Yuki off to their new friend Yui as fast as they could. She knew Yuki would like her just as much as she did. And yet, at the same time, she couldn't help wondering what would happen now. She didn't know why she was so concerned, she just was. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, but the tension of wondering what mystery concealed Yui was great.

"Hey…who the hell is that guy…?" Kyo muttered, almost laughing.

Tohru didn't think that the person was strange. There should be a perfectly reasonable reason that a full-grown man would be dressed like a clown wearing a pirate outfit. Sure, maybe he was part of a traveling circus, maybe he was going to a party, or maybe he just felt good wearing that. There was nothing to laugh about.

The man walked up to them, and stared down at them. He referred to a piece of paper, and looked back at them. He grinned toothily before asking, "Are your names Tohru Honda…Kyo Sohma….and Yuki Sohma…?"

"Who the hell are you?" Kyo snarled.

Tohru realized after a second what was going on.

"Oh! Are you one of those surprise party people?" Tohru asked, smiling brightly.

"What are you? Stupid?" the clown asked, harshly.

"Uh…am I not right…?"

The man laughed a high pitched, wheezy laugh before continuing, "My name is Buggy the Clown…and I'm here to take care of you guys…"

"How so?" Tohru asked, confused again. What did he mean, "take care of"?

"Miss Honda! Get behind us! Now!" Yuki commanded, firmly. He and Kyo braced themselves for a fight. Tohru obliged, scatterbrained, but replied nonetheless.

"You guys? Fight me? Not a chance…" Buggy said, grinning, "So sorry…but you don't even have a chance in—"

Kyo and Yuki smashed their knuckles straight into Buggy's stomach! He coughed out air as he staggered backward, "Alright…you're strong…I'll give you that…but you still can't beat me…"

"Why is that, ya stupid clown?" Kyo laughed.

"Just watch and learn…"


	4. Episode 4 Buggy the Clown

**Episode 4**

Buggy grinned sinisterly at Kyo and Yuki. Kyo felt aggravated just looking at the moron. What was his problem? What the hell was he here for anyway? Just looking at the idiot pissed him off. Kyo swung a fist at his head, but, to his shock, it missed his face completely.

"Oh my God…" Yuki gasped, in horror.

Buggy's head floated in the air, cleanly cut from his head. And yet, somehow or other, it was still alive. Both halves were. Kyo could tell when his fist smashed into Kyo's face, knocking him into a window of a nearby store! It shattered around his body, and he felt blood being drawn from his backside. It leaked over the glass as he tumbled to his feet, hurt by the sudden impact.

"What are you?!" Yuki gasped, backing away, but keeping Tohru behind him. What a bastard! Wasn't he going to fight? What a rat bastard…

Kyo jumped up, and swung a punch at Buggy. He sidestepped the blow, and elbowed him in the nose him as he passed. Kyo landed hard onto the ground. Blood rushed out of his skull as he felt pain envelop him.

"You need not know, you little fool…maybe in hell it'll all make sense…"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"What the hell…?"

The disk of light tore straight through Buggy's chest without him even realizing it. Yuki pushed Tohru down out harm's way as the disk flew back around toward Buggy. It tore again through his arm, disconnecting both. They still levitated in the air, ghostly. A girl reached out, and caught the tiara in her hand.

"Oh great…another idiot…" Kyo sighed.

The girl standing opposite them had long ponytails connected to buns in her hair. The blonde haired teenage girl wore, to Kyo's surprise, a sailor outfit, complete with scarf. She put the disk of light, which wound up to be a tiara, back on her head as she open her mouth to speak. However, what she said was cut off by Buggy's floating fist, which smashed directly into her nose!

"And you probably had some winded speech planned out just for this moment, didn't you?"

"Pretty much…!" The hand had begun to choke her. Her cry was strained as the grip squeezed down on her windpipe. However, the hand was kicked away as a smaller girl with pink hair, also wearing a sailor outfit, jumped down from behind the girl, knocking the hand away.

"Ow! That hurts!" Buggy complained.

"Shut the hell up already…" Kyo smashed his fist into Buggy's levitating head, knocking it down. However, Kyo himself was knocked to the floor by the elbow still attached to Buggy's main body. He felt himself growing weak, and almost blacked out. His head was ringing, and all the sounds in the world couldn't stop hurting his head for even a second.

"Thanks, Sailor Chibi Moon!" the first girl said, getting up, and catching her breath.

Behind the two girls emerged, to Kyo's instant shock, four more girls wearing Sailor suits. There must have been a costume party of some sort if this many costumed freaks were here. He sighed. He was too weak to move, so he guessed he had to let these girls do the job…

--------

Ami was dead serious. Kurama had stated that they were there to protect the world. Was this one of the things they were trying to protect them from? He didn't appear too dangerous. On the contrary, he almost seemed comical. But Ami, now Sailor Mercury, had learned not to judge by appearances.

Rei, now Sailor Mars, pulled her arm back into the air. A flame in the shape of a thin arrow appeared as she shouted, "Mars Flame Sniper!" She released the invisible quiver, and let the arrow shoot out at Buggy. It smashed strait into his body, and exploded! Mars punched the air in triumph.

Her happiness was short lived.

The arrow had down little more then tear his body into even more pieces. More projectiles, as they soon realized. The individual body pieces flew at Mars, and smashed into her throat at once! She was knocked to the floor, and coughed up blood onto her breast.

"Sailor Mars!" Makoto, now Jupiter, gasped in horror. She was knocked to the floor too as the pieces smashed into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She punched the air, but her fist did little more then knock a single piece of his body away.

The many shards all reunited at once before them. Buggy grinned as he kicked Mars off to the side. Minako, now Sailor Venus, rushed forward, ready to attack. Buggy was prepared. Ami realized, in seconds, that they were three knives held between Buggy's fingers!

"Venus! He has kn—"

The sharp points smashed straight into Venus's stomach! Her eyes bulged for a moment, unable to respond. She took a step backward, and fell onto her butt, starring at her stomach. The knives were still in Buggy's hands, stained in the girl's blood. She opened her mouth, and a small trail of blood came out.

Ami felt a chill run up her spine. No. Minako couldn't die. She couldn't! She was her friend, and Ami wouldn't let her die on her now. Not now, not ever! She would protect her to the end. And she would do the same for Ami too.

"Minako!" Usagi rushed toward her. She took out her weapon. Instantly, the area was illuminated in a brilliant flash of light. Minako, Sailor Venus, opened her eyes slowly as the warm, comfortable light covered the Sailor Senshi, but not Buggy. The teenagers off to the side were also illuminated and enveloped in the light.

It faded away slowly. Mars pushed herself up, sighing, "That was perfect…"

"What the hell!? I thought I beat the c—"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Eh? Not you too…"

Venus winked at Buggy as she blew him a kiss. A heart flew at him, but he evaded it quickly. The heart smashed into the street, and exploded outward! Buggy tumbled to the floor, but quickly regained himself.

Ami took a second to look at Sailor Moon. Usagi breathed in and out with great effort. It was obvious she was running low on energy. It must have taken a lot to heal every one of her allies. She had to be shot.

It was time Ami entered the fight.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!!!" she shouted, waving her Mercury Harp in the air. A giant wave of water burst out of the air around her, flying toward Buggy. His eyes bulged out in fear as the fragments leaped out of the way of the water.

"What the hell!?" Buggy snarled, "Water?! What the hell are you guys using water for anyway!?"

"Hmmm…." Ami began to think rapidly. He had avoided the water more than anything. He had acted the most surprised. Unless he was afraid of it, he wouldn't have a reason to be. It was a long shot, but still…

"Sailor Jupiter! Make a fissure! Fast!"

"Okay…Sparkling Wide Pressure!!!" Jupiter smashed her fist into the ground, which tore through it to form a fissure underneath Buggy's feet! He tumbled down into it, landing hard on the floor.

"Keep him down! Fast!" Ami shouted, getting ready. It would take a lot of her energy to create that much water to fill the entire fisher.

"Try this! Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars jumped up, and pulled back the arrow of flames. She released it, and smashed one straight into the center of Buggy's chest.

"So freakin' what?" Instantly, Buggy's arms snapped off, and flew directly at them! Ami had no time left!

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!!!"

From Mercury's swing emerged a tsunami! It flew down with the force of a falling plane into the crevice. It smashed down onto the arms, and knocked them into the bottom! She heard the ground crack, and cave into the hole, but it didn't matter. Buggy was at the bottom of a man-made, or woman-made, lake he couldn't get out of. She waited a second or two before sighing.

"Why are you so calm all of a sudden?" Usagi shouted, "A little water won't kill him!"

"I don't think so…" Ami said, "He was afraid of the water. I could tell. He avoided it the most, didn't he?"

"She's right…you are a brilliant stratagist…Ami…"

Everyone turned now to see the red haired figure of Kurama walking out of an alleyway. In his hand was a long, spiny green vine. It reminded her of a rose's stalk. Ami felt a slight chill run up her spine.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kyo snarled, angrily.

"My name is Kurama…and I was just going to take care of Buggy myself…but you seemed to handle that one on your own pretty well I take it…I believe that was enough to kill him, Ami…"

"How do you know all our names anyway?"

"I know because you are on the Organization's hit list."

"Who wants to kill us?" Usagi muttered, somewhat nervously.

"They will be unrelenting…and will probably send even more enemies to attack us soon…I suggest you get to a safe place fast…"

"I don't think they can, Kurama…"

A short teen emerged from another alleyway. He had high dark hair that had to have been half a foot above the crown of his skull. A headband covered his forehead. The hair, Ami thought guiltily, must have made up about an eighth of his height. He really was small. At his side, however, was a sword.

"Hiei? What are you—?"

"Let me protect them, Hiei…I too have found some allies far more powerful then your own…"

"So you found people who can bend reality itself then, huh?" Kurama smiled, serenely.

"What do you mean? You have a fight junky, a college reincarnation, and two powerless school girls! What power can they possibly possess."

"You know very well that they are the key to sealing the worlds up again just as well as I do. Your group may be able to defeat the Organization, but it isn't necessary…in fact, it may only cause more chaos in the individual worlds…"

"I don't care…" Hiei said, cooly, "Are you in or are you out, Kurama?"

"We can be allies, naturally, but our objectives are far to different to be working on the same page…however…"

"You want to fix the problem with the worlds, and let me fight?"

"That sums it up, yes."

"Alright…"

"But…do not kill one of them…"

"Why?"

"He may hold the key to sealing the worlds up again…"

"Gendo?"

"No…I mean the sad man with blue eyes and blonde hair…"

"A name?"

"It was burned away…but I know who he is…"

"Who is he?"

"I can't explain. It would take far too long…"

Hiei smirked as he said, "I see…" With that, he faded away in an instant.

------

"Senior Excel…?"

Excel pushed herself, weakly, as she mumbled, "Uh…wake me up when September ends…"

"Senior Excel!"

"Huh?! Wait a second! Damn Dark!" Everything flooded back into Excel's memories, "Freakin' angel!" she began to make incoherent shrieks of anger about Dark before she was interrupted again.

"Senior, what should we tell Lord Illpallazzo?"

"What!? Nothing! I don't wanna go back into that pit!!!" she cried, tearfully. She would have to steal Tetsuo back before Illpallazzo would notice! That was the only way! And then he's no doubt finally recognize her for the woman she was!

"Ah…I love you so f—"

"Senior…what do we do…?"

"Well…" Excel put a lit cigar in her mouth, and puffed on it, "We've got ourselves an Angel hunt…Time to find this Miss Yukari!"

------

"I am amazed, Dark, that you actually succeeded…" Hiei said, grinning. Dark had Tetsuo in his grasps. Perfect. Now, one of the strongest entities in all the worlds was in their grasp. With this alone, they could effortlessly take down the entire Organization.

"Well, Hiei…it was pretty damn easy, actually! These other girls raided the place before I got there. Ask me for help, they completely trust me with the place! And though Cell was gone…we have Tetsuo…"

"Wonderful…" a gruff voice said from behind them, "And after all the time it took for us to kill Cell…they just go ahead and make a new one! With my DNA, Hiei! He is our first target! He is—"

"Vegeta…shut up…" Dark moaned, "I've had enough of your ranting about being 'the Prince of Saiyans' already! It's freakin' pissing me off!"

Vegeta was also short in stature with hair that made up the majority of his body. He was, however, stronger then Hiei was. Hiei knew it, Vegeta knew it, but Vegeta still took advice from Hiei. However, so did Hiei from Vegeta. There was no true leader in their group. Leadership was evenly divided.

But those three weren't the sole members of the group either. Sasuke Uchiha leaned casually on the wall as he mumbled, "So…where is Cell anyway?"

"With the group those girls belong to, ACROSS."

"Can we convince them to join us?" asked Ed Elric, another short man with great power.

"Not a chance," Dark said, annoyed, "Too stubborn. They'll probably galavant over to Miss Yukari soon…"

"Why did you want that poor woman to suffer anyway?" Ed asked, grinning as he imagined the hilarity that would no doubt ensue.

"Picked randomly out of a phone book! Nothing special!" Dark said, laughing.

"Excellent…once Tetsuo awakens, his power should surpass even your Super Saiyan 4 form, Vegeta…"

"What?! A mere child! Impossible!"

"But…he will also lose complete control. That is why, on the advent of his birth, we unleash him upon the Organization. They'll both eradicate each other completely, leaving us no problem whatsoever to handle!"

"That's brilliant! But what if Tetsuo survives?" Vegeta asked, sarcastically.

"He won't…either he kills them…or his power kills him…" Hiei said, grinning, "and if the latter happens…than they'll be nothing left of the Organization anyway."


	5. Episode 5 The Worlds

**Episode 5**

"Hello? Anyone out there?"

Seras felt herself cringe just hearing Abel's voice. He was just like Vash; she could sense it without needing to see his white hair, heavy pale jacket, and heavy cross that hung on his neck. He also reminded her, in passing, of her Master. It must have been a quick recognition and nothing more then that.

"Ah! So there's someone at last…what's your name?"

"Shut up…I've had enough of you blithering morons for one day…just answer my questions, and then we'll—"

"What is it you ask, ma'am?"

Seras felt herself blush slightly, but then embarrassment gave way to frustration. She couldn't believe it! She had hit the jackpot as far as finding the most morons and putting them all in one place. It was not something to brag about.

"Alright…Father Abel…"

"Abel is fine. What's your name."

"Seras. That's beside the point! What the bloody hell is going on here anyway!?"

Abel's stupid grin gave way to a more serious expression. All at once, Seras was reminded of Alucard. The seriousness of his face was so absolute. If Seras had just met Abel, she would have taken him more seriously, as he wasn't acting like a child.

"There's this Organization which has torn down the walls to the worlds."

"What?" Seras didn't think she heard correctly. She wondered if he really meant another world. Another planet? Another realm?

"Both myself and the man in the other room named Vash are from other—"

"How did you know about that moron?" Seras was confused. Was it an otherworldly power of his to know this sort of thing?

"Well, the butler mentioned him…"

"Oh…Walter…"

"Anyway…this Organization is comprised of select people from each worlds. I guess you can call them 'villains'. I know a man from your world came here. His name is…" Abel's face was screwed up in concentration, "Oh…what the heck was it…A something…"

"Alexander Anderson?" Seras asked, with a sinking stomach.

"Yeah! That's it! Thanks. Anyway, he's in."

"Why would he join them? What does he have to gain?"

"He gets to kill sinners across all dimensions of existence, and he wouldn't pass up that chance, would he?"

"I guess not…"

"Vash isn't from either of our worlds, but I need to return home, ya know?"

"Yeah…"

"The worlds have merged seamlessly, so very few people even noticed the change…"

"Hmmm…that explains it…"

"The only signs was a meteor shower a few nights ago…"

"Hmmm…"

"And, not only that, but there is another problem with keeping the worlds together."

"What?" Seras felt her stomach twist again. This didn't sound good. Abel's face was more serious then ever now.

"Eventually…they will merge completely. However, as some worlds have entirely different components than others, they will cancel each other out. All the universes, since they are one with the others, will suffer the same fate. In short, all existence will disappear completely."

Seras felt her heart stop all over again. Sweat had emerged over her brow this entire time, but now she was completely drenched in perspiration. The entire universe she had lived in was going to disappear! Then everything she did, everything she had achieved in her lifetime, had experienced, didn't even matter. There would be absolutely nothing left of her in any world!

"What can we do?" Seras asked, desperately.

"Well, we can—"

"Why do you trust him, Police Girl?"

"Master?!"

Seras turned on her feet to face the form of her Master appearing from nowhere. He had his massive sombrero hat on his head, and it cast a dark shadow over his face. The light did, however, glint of his glasses in the eerie lighting of the room.

"He is from the Vatican. There is no doubt he is fooling you…using you…"

"Hey! I don't know what you have against the Vatican and all…save for Anderson…"

"HE knows of Anderson! HE must be lying!"

"Master! Just listen to us for a second! What he's saying makes perfect sense!"

"I don't think so, police girl. Your mind is young; you have no idea of the evil that men like him do!"

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

For a moment, Alucard was silent, starring at them. Then, he broke out in a thin, sinister smile. Seras felt a mixture of dread and relief at this. "There is one thing we can do…it's a long shot…"

"What is it?"

"Open your mind…and I will read it…"

"Why is that a long shot, sir?" Seras asked, confused.

"He may attack in my, our, moment of weakness…we know not his powers…"

Seras doubted that Abel could even hurt a fly. He seemed to stupid to do so. Even after his speech, Seras could not deny one thing: Abel and Vash could probably star in the movie _Dumb and Dumber_. Still, Abel was a vampire, and they couldn't take any chances.

"Go ahead!" Seras decided. It was worth a shot, in any case.

Seras didn't even realize that Alucard was reading Abel's mind. It happened so fast that Seras didn't even blink before Alucard reported his results: "He isn't lying."

"You know that fast?!"

"Yes…his world disappeared completely. So did many others. After the walls are restored, the worlds will reappear just as they were. No one would notice."

"I see…" Seras said.

"So…this Organization…" Alucard said, "Anderson is involved?"

"Yes he is…"

"Wonderful…I would love to kill him…"

--------

Tohru felt a chill run through her spine as she walked down the street with Kurama. Buggy was out to hurt her. She had never experienced any time in her life where anyone had come with the desire to do her pain. Ever. She did not realize it then, but she became aware, after Yuki and Kyo began to comfort her, that she was shivering greatly.

"This way is to the apartment, I think…"

"You mean we could be lost?!" Kyo snarled, angrily.

The one they called Sailor Moon was coughing heavily. Tohru could tell she was weak. That light that came out of her must have taken energy, she assumed. She had seen enough anime to realize she was weakening. She was weary.

"Hey…it's okay…" Tohru said, patting her back. Sailor Moon turned away, looking into Tohru's eyes. She was so tired. Tohru could tell by her gasps for air as she looked into Tohru's eyes.

"Thanks…" Usagi gasped, so weary.

"Here we are…"

"Hey! Kurama! Where the hell were you?!" A man jumped out of a nearby apartment. Tohru hadn't even realized they were at an apartment building. He had spiky hair, and wore a jacket with an evil label on the back of it. Tohru knew there had to be a perfectly good reason for that…but she couldn't think of anything without them wanting to hurt her too…

"Who are they?" he asked, curious.

"Sanosuke…you recognize them I'm sure…" Kurama gestured to the Sailor Senshi.

Sanosuke starred at them for a few seconds. His face was screwed up in concentration. Finally, he said, "Nope, no clue."

"Never mind…" Sailor Mercury said, shaking her head.

"Don't mind him…he is a bit clueless at times…"

"At times? Don't you mean every second of every day?"

Tohru looked up. So did Kyo. She recognized that voice. She felt a chill running up her spine as Yui emerged from the doorway, a smirk on her face until her eyes landed on Tohru and Kyo. Then, she blinked as a look of surprise filled her face again.

"Okay…what are you guys doing here…?" she asked, confused.

"That's just what I was about to ask you!" Kyo snarled, pointing at her.

"Is this the girl you mentioned earlier…Yui, I think?"

"Uh…" Tohru said, trying to make sense out of all this. What was going on? It made absolutely no sense to her. No sense at all.

"They were in the middle of a battle with a member of the Organization: Buggy the Clown."

"What kind of a name of that…?" Sanosuke asked, confused.

"Doesn't matter. We'll fill you in now of everything…both of you…" Kurama said.

------

"Senior Excel…do you think we can do this?"

Excel and Hyatt had just landed themselves into a new scenario. They had found out where this "Miss Yukari" lived. Apparently, she was still in her parents' house. A fully grown woman, this Yukari worked in a nearby high school. Excel would be making a house call first and foremost!

"Of course we can!" Excel cheered, "After all, it is the will of Illpallazzo that he ignorant mass—"

A car smashed down Hyatt and rammed passed Excel as it screeched down the road. She landed into a firehydrant, and was enveloped in a tidal wave of water that tore through her shoulder! She landed heavily on her face, bleeding.

"Owchie…that freakin' hurt…LEARN HOW TO DRIVE!!!!!" Excel snarled. Then, she turned to Hyatt, who was now steadily bleeding from her ears over the floor. She was as flat as a pancake on the floor, "Wow…we really need to help you break your habit of dying, Hyat-chan."

"Senior…." Hyatt inflated herself to her normal size, and rose to her feet, weakly.

"You good, Hyat-chan?"

"I can't feel my heart beating…"

"Excellent! LET'S GO!!!!"

-----

"Now…what you said makes sense…" Chibiusa said, sweetly, "I sensed a lot of evil appearing recently…so what other option makes sense anyway?"

"Yes…it is the only way that everything that happened could happen…" Ami said, sighing. Everything that they said made sense. They were from another world that had seamlessly merged with their own? It made sense. The question was, "Who's in charge of this?"

"We have no idea," Tama said, tired.

"All we do know," Kurama said, "is that a man named Gendo represents the leader, and two people, one named Sesshomaru, are his second-in-commands."

"I see…he has two of them?" Usagi said, confused.

"Yeah, Usagi. Don't ask me why, they just do…" Miaka said.

"This is interesting…" Yuki said, "And not only because they wanted our worlds together. How was it that they even knew of each other before our worlds were together?"

"Apparently their superior organized it," Sanosuke said, "I don't know more then you—"

A knock on the door. Ami's head turned around toward the threshold. She felt a slight chill surge up her spine. Who could it be? Why would anyone want to talk to this group at all unless they were an enemy?

"I don't sense any malice…" Kurama said, walking forward.

Ami concluded, before Kurama opened the door, it must be that boy who he had talked to before. What was his name? Hiei? That was it. They seemed to be allies, so Ami wasn't afraid.

Hiei wasn't at the door.

A woman who was probably taller then Hiei walked into the room. Her skin was incredibly pale, as was her hair, as though devoid of any life. Her eyes were blood red. Her mouth was shut, but Ami was certain that there must be fangs underneath it. Was this a vampire of some sort from another world?

"Who are you…?" Kurama asked, a thin smile on his face.

She opened her mouth, and began to speak in English. Ami recognized it, and, judging by Yui's gasp, so did she. She had said "My name is Seras Victoria…I am here to talk to you about your mision…representing the Hellsing Organization…"


	6. Episode 6 Operation KIDNAP YUKARI

**Episode 6**

"Hellsing Organization? What's that?" Ami asked.

"It's something from another world," Yui said, "So you're from another world too, then?"

Seras starred at them. Ami wondered, for a second, why she wasn't responding. She repeated Yui's statement for her. Once again, she just stared at them, as though she didn't understand what they were saying.

"I see…stupid!" Yui said, hitting herself on the head, "She's a foreigner! She can't understand a word we're saying!"

Everyone fell over in exasperation. Ami couldn't believe how stupid she was. How could she not realize that, although she knew a bit of English, this Seras didn't. And, truthfully, she wasn't fluent in English.

"We need a translator! And fast!" Usagi said, "I don't understand a word she's saying!"

"Same here," Miaka said.

"It's freaky how similar they are, huh?" Ami said, looking at the two of them.

"You don't know the half of it…" Yui said, starring at the two of them just as Ami did.

"Alright…where the hell are we going to find a translator anyway?!" Kyo asked, annoyed.

"Well…what we need is a cheap but efficient one…" Yuki said, considering the matter, "But translators aren't inexpensive…"

"Blackmail?" Sanosuke asked, offhandedly.

"B-blackmail!?" Tohru stammered, shocked, "Uh…I don't think that's a good—"

"No…it isn't a bad idea…" Kurama said, thinking, "That way, they would be more desperate to get the job done. The worse the problem is the better…"

"Maybe we should get someone who doesn't have a good credibility either…" Yui said, "That way, if she went to report us, who'd believe her?"

"That's a good idea, Miss Hongo," Yuki said, smiling. Yui blushed deep red.

"Well…uh…yeah…" Usagi said, trying to think of something intelligent.

"Why bother?" Rei said, "They seem to have everything handled fine…"

"I think I know of something that might work!" Ami said. Everyone turned to face her. She gulped deeply. She hadn't actually considered anyone would take her so seriously. She felt goose bumps rise up over her skin. She sighed, and continued, "Well…um…what about an English teacher?"

For a moment, there was silence. Ami knew it. She had said something stupid. Why did she think of an English teacher anyway? What was the point in doing so? It made no sense. She closed her eyes in embarrassment, and felt her face grow warm. Her tense muscles relaxed when Makoto said, "Don't worry, it was a good idea."

"Was?" Kurama said, grinning slightly, "It is a perfect idea. Mainly because I know of someone who fits that criteria perfectly."

"Then why the hell didn't you say it before hand?!" Kyo snarled.

"It didn't occur to me that it would work…but it would be easy to recruit her…very easy…"

-----

"So…here we are…" Excel said, seriously, as she pushed open the gates of the school the woman named Yukari had entered.

The school seemed quaint and innocent. The sun formed a shadow of the building over the fields and trees that encircled it. Cars drove students and teachers alike to the doors, and they flooded into the main hallway to arrive at their classes. How typical of the ignorant masses to unite in such a way.

"Look at them, Hyat-chan…the ignorant masses uniting for the sake of education…" Excel muttered, seriously. She waited for Hyatt to respond. Nothing. "Hyat-chan?"

"Senior…"

Excel turned her head around at a 180-degree turn. Lying on the floor, too weak to move, was Hyatt. Her skin was pale, and her body made one or two weak shudders of life. Excel rushed to her side. She really needed to stop dying so often. It was getting on her nerves!

"C'mon! Don't die on me, Hyat-chan!" Excel cried, "C'mon!"

"Go…save yourself…" Hyatt moaned.

"What are you talking about?! You're only going to come back to life in a few minutes!"

Hyatt blinked a few times, and sat up directly straight. "You always know best, Senior…"

"Wohoo!!! Now…time to find this Miss—"

"Are you the members of ACROSS?"

Excel and Hyatt turned around. How could anyone know of the top secret society of ACROSS? That was a secret held so dear! Unless this deep voiced person saw the seventy-plus HELP WANTED adds in the paper, he should have no clue about their existence! The man standing behind them, Excel realized quickly, had long blonde hair and sad blue eyes. The eyes matched his armor perfectly, or perhaps it was the other way around. He was beautiful, and Excel felt her heart pound harder. She shook the emotion out of her head. She didn't want to be disloyal to Lord Illpallazzo, after all.

"Yes, sir, we—"

"What do you want?! You aren't trying to keep us from accomplishing Lord Illpallazzo's words, are you!? You selfish little bastar—"

"I have no desire to obstruct your no doubt noble objections…on the contrary, I am here to lend you aid…and advice…"

"What?" Excel stammered. Was this man some agent of ACROSS like they were?

"My name is Nakago. I can get you exactly what you want, if so you desire."

"What?! Excel won't let you stop me from my objection of capturing Tetsuo!!!" How dare this man offering help ruin her chances of salvation! It was her only way from avoiding a rather deep, wet pit!

"I am not talking about that objective. I am speaking of your over all goals of global domination…that I can offer you, and make it appear that you did it all…"

Excel's mouth hung open. For once, she had absolutely nothing to say. She couldn't believe it. Letting Illpallazzo have complete control over the planet would be the greatest thing for everything in existence! And not only that, but if Excel gave it to him on a silver platter…

"Alright!!!" Excel cheered, grinning, "Tell me what to do!"

"Senior…are you sure we should listen?"

"Of course we should, Hyat-chan! In occasions like this—"

"My time is very limited…so I only have a short time to state what you must do…"

"You mean you aren't actually helping us?" Hyatt asked.

"If I did that, wouldn't it be obvious I was involved?" Nakago asked, bluntly.

"Eh, point taken."

"There will be a girl with blonde hair coming through that door. Shoulder-length hair. A sapphire earing like the one I am wearing on her. A single one."

"So what?" Excel asked, bluntly.

Nakago didn't take notice of her comment. Rather, he continued in his deep, dark voice, "Capture her."

"Why?"

Nakago, for the first time, grinned at this comment. Excel felt her mind fizzle. She could almost hear her brains fry. "Her hidden power far surpasses that of Tetsuo…FAR surpasses. And, if you play your cards correctly…she will be all powerful!"

"Thanks for the tip!" Excel said, grinning. Her mind was working feverishly now. All she needed to do was simply unlock the power, and the world would be theirs!

"How do we unlock her hidden power, Mr. Nakago?" Hyatt asked.

The only roadblock.

"You will give her to me. I will unlock her powers for you. Once I do, I will give her back to you."

"And Excel should trust you why…?" It wasn't that Excel was suspicious, because she wasn't. She just suspected that she could get more out of the situation this way.

"Why shouldn't you?" Nakago asked.

"Well, that's reason enough for Excel!" Excel realized it was hopeless to bribe him into more money. Oh well. It mattered very little.

"This Miss Yukari is meaningless compared to Lady Yui…"

"Who?"

"That's her name."

"Oh…should have said that before…"

"Do you recognize it?"

"Nope!"

"Alright…the rest is up to you…do not fail me…" With that, Nakago dissolved into the shadows. Excel felt a surge of confidence emerge. She could capture Yukari, and get Tetsuo, but this Yui person seemed much stronger. Why not do both?

-----

"Alright…this is the school…" Kurama said, walking through the side entrance.

"Who are we looking for, anyway?" asked Rei.

"We are looking for a person named Yukari Tanizaki," Kurama said, "She is an English teacher who is even less mature than her students."

"Hmmm…any chance she'll listen to us?"

"Very little…but I have something on her…" Kurama said, grinning.

"What do you have?" asked Chibiusa.

Kurama had a little grin spread across his face. Tohru felt a chill surge through her body at this. She couldn't explain why. But something about that smile made her feel something was very wrong with this thing he had on her.

"Say…shouldn't we have brought Seras?" asked Kyo.

-----

Sanosuke sighed. Why was it that he had to get all the psychos on his day? A few of the Sailor Senshi were with him, granted, but why did he have to cater to all of Seras's strange friends, too? One weird creepy guy with a red hat and cloak named Alucard, one old prune named Walter, another freak with spiky hair named Vash, and a moron priest named Abel. Oh, his day just kept on getting better and better…

-----

"I'm sure Sanosuke will enjoy himself…" Kurama said, grinning.

"Hey! Chiyo-chan!"

A girl walked down the hallway slowly. Her hair fell over her back, just as dark as her dull, out of focus eyes. She moved at a somewhat sluggish pace, but arrived much faster than Tohru would expect of someone moving so slowly. Tohru felt a good feeling around this girl. Something about her was soothing. Too soothing, actually. She spoke in an Osakan dialect.

"Chiyo-chan! Come on, Chiyo-chan…" the girl grabbed Chibiusa by her wrist, "What happened to your hair?"

"Hey! What the hell?!" Usagi snarled, grabbing the girl's arm.

"What are you doing?! Do you have a thing for little girls?" she asked, slowly.

"What the hell!?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned around to see a pair of girls. One was about the first girl's height, but with a slightly different hair style that flared out on the bottom. The other, who had spoken, was tall, wearing a pair of glasses that reflected the light emerging from the lights overhead in the corridor. She was starring at the sight before her, shaking her head.

"What are you doing, Osaka?"

"Osaka? So she isn't just from Osaka but her name is Osaka…oh boy…" Tohru didn't get it. Why would anyone name their daughter Osaka? She guessed anyone could name someone that, but still it wasn't a common name and all, so—

"Yomi! Look what they did to Chiyo-chan!" Osaka replied, frightened now.

"What are you talking about!?" the girl with the glasses, Yomi, yelled back, "Who the hell is that?!"

"It's Chiyo-chan!" Osaka had let go of Chibiusa's wrist, and she tore it from her grasp. She darted down the hallway. Osaka didn't move for about three seconds. Finally, she said, "Hey…where did Chiyo-chan go?"

"Are you freakin' retarded or something!?" Kyo yelled at her, mad.

"You know…sometimes I wonder the exact same thing…" Yomi said, sighing.

"So…where is Chiyo-chan?" the other girl asked.

"She's in class, remember?" Yomi sighed, exasperated, "Tomo, I don't need—"

"Tomo…?" Yui's eyes widened in shock. Tohru looked at her for a moment. Sweat had developed all over her brow. She was trembling from head to toe in alarm. She was tense now. Why, Tohru had no idea. Perhaps it was part of the mystery behind this girl. She didn't want to probe it if caused her that much alarm.

"Uh…yeah…that's my name…" the girl addressed as Tomo said. She was confused, as almost all of them were.

"So…there she is!"

Tohru was snapped out of her concern all of a sudden. She turned around, bewildered. Where did the voices come from? It had been female, that was for certain. And very high pitched.

"Is that the person he called 'Lady Yui'?"

"Lady Yui?" Tama muttered, swirling around, "What the hell?!"

"YEAH!!! Now time for the ignorant masses to finally accept the ruling of Illpallazzo and the secret ideological society of—"

"What the hell?!" Tomo snarled, "Doth my ears deceive me?! Does someone have even more energy then I do?!"

"I would hate to see that day…" Yomi muttered, agitated.

"Hey! What the hell?! Who's the pink haired girl!?"

"Chibiusa!" Usagi gasped, frightened.

"Hey! What the hell?! Shut up and sit down!"

A loud smashing sound echoed throughout the hallway. Tohru felt her stomach twist. She heard a child scream through the air, and a body collapse to the floor. Chibiusa was still on the ground, for Tohru heard no more sound after that.

"Senior…I don't think that was Lady Yui…"

"Ah! Who cares! More the merrier!"

"Alright! Hand over this Yui girl and someone named Yukari, and we'll be on our merry way!"

"What?! You've got to be kidding…" Yui snarled.

"I say we make a stand!" Usagi said, rushing forward. Kurama grabbed her by her arm, and pulled her to the floor without difficulty. Tohru felt nervous. This wasn't going to be another fight, was it?

"We don't know their powers…let's observe what they do…Yui, go to her," Kurama said, calmly.

"What?!" Yui gasped, starring, like the rest, at Kurama.

"You can't let Yui go with them!" Miaka snarled, rushing forward, "What if they hurt her or something!?"

"I see…alright…I'll go…" Yui said, "See what they can do, and play on that, huh? I see…"

Yui walked forward, and moved toward the end of the hallway. She walked passed Yomi and Tomo, and toward the shadows. She turned a corner, and they could hear, "Oh geez…you have to be joking…" Before a thud echoed through the hallway, and she too hit the floor.

"YUI!!!!!" Miaka cried, sobbing into her arm.

Tohru couldn't believe it. Chibiusa and Yui could be dead for all they knew. They could be hurt, or in danger, but they had to let them go or else all of them would be threatened! She couldn't endure the tension. She felt as though her mind was being fried as Miaka sobbed at her side.

"It's not like either of them are dead, you know…they're just unconscious…they don't plan on killing either of them…or Miss Yukari, for that matter…" Kurama said, "So don't worry…"

"Don't worry!?" Usagi snarled, "That's my kid your talking about!"

"Your kid…?" Yomi starred at Usagi with a horrified expression.

"Heh! Have you been busy or what?" Tomo laughed.

"SHUT UP!!!" Usagi punched Tomo into the floor. Tohru thought, although she was still shaking in shock from what just happened, muttered, "I deserved that…"

"Now…where is Miss Yukari!?"

"Oh…take her! Please…really…" Tomo shouted back.

"That easy?"

"Take her!" Tomo shouted, "That way we don't need to come!!!"

"Oh…okay! C'mon, Hyat-chan!"

"Senior…"

"Remember! Class 3!" Yomi shouted. Then, she turned to her partner, and sighed, "That takes care of one problem…"

"YOU IDIOTS!!!!" Kyo snarled, angrily, "Now how the hell are we going to have an English translator!?"

"Chiyo-chan!" Tohru had forgotten Osaka was even in the room. All eyes were on her as she replied, "She'd help!"

"Wow…that's uncharacteristically quick for you…" Yomi muttered, impressed.

"Yomi! There's a really weird girl with a big sword walking around!"

Tohru noticed a child running down the hallway. She sighed. She was so adorable and sweet looking. Tohru wanted to give her a hug. What she was doing in a high school, though, was beyond her.

"Chiyo-chan!" Osaka shouted.

"THAT'S Chiyo-chan?!" Miaka gasped.

"What's she doing in a high school?!" Tama gasped.

"Chiyo-chan's a prodigy…" Yomi said, "She's only ten years old, but is doing better than the majority of the school. Hell, she's doing better than the entire school and the teachers!"

Tohru's brain was scattered again. How could she possible move her up to this level? It must have been hard to make all new friends and everything. Not to mention having such different work to do.

"So…do you know how to speak English fluently?" Ami asked.

"Yes."

"That's good enough for me!" Usagi said, "Let's go!"

"But…we have no idea whether or not she's smart enough, or—" began Tama.

"She's in freakin' High School and she's only ten!" Kyo said, shaking her head, "She's gotta be doing something right!"

"C'mon, Chiyo-chan!"

"Everything is moving so fast…" Tohru muttered, shocked.

"What about class…?" Yomi asked, nervously.

"Screw class!" Tomo snarled, "This is the fate of the world we are talking about!"

"Where did you get that idea…?" Yomi muttered.

"She is, however, accurate," Kurama said, "This world is in danger from being overrun, and eradicated. Are you in, or are you out? The choice is entirely yours, but the world will disappear if we fail…"

"Disappear?! What are you?! On drugs?!" Yomi gasped.

"Alright! I'm in!" Tomo shouted.

"ARE you on drugs too? No wait, don't answer that."

-----

"Excellent…" Nakago muttered to himself, grinning, "Everything is going according to plan…"


	7. Episode 7 Priestess of Seiryu

**Episode 7**

"So…Nakago…are you sure this plan of yours will work…?"

Nakago felt a chill run up his spine. These fools had no idea of just what this plan of his was capable of achieving. They were oblivious. They were such fools to trust him, and yet the biggest fool was their lord. He offered him Godship, but he doubted this master would deliver. He doubted he'd deliver any of his subjects' desires when this endeavor reached its climax. All he planned on was achieving his own ends while he could. What those endeavors were, however, would remain under wraps until the end.

"Absolutely. Lady Yui only needs the proper motivation and powers, but both of those can be achieved without difficulty. We do not need any sort of magic to use her; that would undo this plan from the very heart of it. No…all we need to do is use her completely. And utterly. We shall uproot her very views of the world…and turn everything against her. It is not a challenge in the least."

"Why are you so certain?" Frieza snarled, "She is a strong willed person, it seems. She went with those morons for the sole reason to undermine them! How can you twist her views so completely?"

"I know…I have done so before…and ACROSS kidnapping them is all the necessary torture necessary…we will let them keep Cell…but we will turn Yui into a Goddess!"

"How…?" Scar asked, "I hope you mean that figuratively. Anything else would be blasphemy."

"Amen!" Anderson agreed.

"No…I mean literally. Keep in mind that not all worlds are like your own."

"But surely there is one all-powerful—" Anderson retorted.

"It is not my concern to know what is beyond our own dimension and realm, Anderson. I am not here to play philosopher…"

"Agreed," Gendo said. That fool was amazing. He was cold, emotionless, and manipulative on his own. And yet he trusted him. Nakago wasn't certain whether or not Gendo was using him as he was using Gendo. However, he wouldn't allow Gendo to use him. Not at all.

"When do we attack?" Frieza asked.

"Attack?" Gendo asked, confused.

"Yes…" Frieza said, "Already I sense one of those miserable monkies, Vegeta, plotting against me! When can I kill him?!"

"Not now…" Gendo said, "Wait for Ms. Hongo to reach her prime form…and become all-powerful…then, kill them all!"

Frieza looked agitated, and Nakago didn't truly blame him. He didn't care either way if Frieza got his revenge or not, but he knew the pain of having one's vengeance halted right when you thought it would be so easy to complete. It was painful to have one's dreams ruined.

That was why he wouldn't obey what their master told them.

Whoever he was.

----

"Is she awake yet?"

"No clue…"

"If she's with those idiots, I'm sure she has to be full of secret powers…"

"Like what, Senior?"

"Agents Excel and Hyatt! Move away so I can see this girl…yes…hmm…it appears that she is very much human…and from a different world…"

"Wow. Lord Illpallazzo, how could you tell that?"

"Because normal people from our world usually wake up after people talk over their motionless body while dumping baskets of water on top of her. Observe…"

Yui lurched awake after she swallowed a mouthful of water down her throat. She spat out water all over the feet of a man standing high above her. She didn't look at the three shadows that surrounded her, nor did she want to. They were enemies, and she needed to seek out their tactics and abilities for Kurama. That was all.

"Well…it appears she has awoken…" Illpallazzo replied, taking a step backward, shaking the water off of his feet.

"No way, really?" the blonde haired girl spat, sarcastically.

"Do you like water too, Excel?" Illpallazzo asked her. Yui noticed a large rope descend from the ceiling.

"Uh…a little…"

"Good. Enjoy."

With a tug of the rope, Excel disappeared from sight down through the floor. She screamed in a high-pitched voice as she fell down and down into oblivion, disappearing into the shadows. Yui flinched slightly when she heard a splash.

"So…you are known as Lady Yui, correct?"

"It's Yui! And who the hell are you!?" she stammered, confused and disoriented.

"Welcome to the secret ideological organization known only as ACROSS!!!" the man named Illpallazzo shouted, spreading his arms out into the air for dramatic effect.

"What the hell do you want me for?"

"We are aware that you have a specific power…many kinds of power, at that…power we wish to exploit…Agent Hyatt!"

"Yes, sir…" the third shadow replied, weakly. She had blue hair, and seemed incredibly frail and pale.

"Did you recover Tetsuo?"

"No…another party had hired a thief known as Dark to capture him…however, we caught the employer, Yukari Tamazaki."

"Very good, Agent Hyatt. That is the exact professional behavior we wish to see continue in ACROSS!" Illpallazzo commended her.

Yui could come up with three inalienable facts now. One was that this organization was called ACROSS. Two was that three members were known as Illpallazzo, Excel, and Hyatt. Three was that they were all complete morons.

"Uh…why do you want me again?"

"Power! The ignorant masses cannot understand my grand vision. Therefore, we must force their hand…in other words we'll overpower them. Which is where you come in!"

"And why should I help you?" A better question was how. She couldn't summon Seiryu without the Seiryu Seven. And they were all dead.

Every last one of them.

"Well then…Agent Hyatt…please prepare the young girl for questioning…"

"Chibiusa!" Yui gasped. She had almost forgotten about her. They had captured poor Chibiusa, and she had done absolutely nothing wrong at all!

"Now…as for Cell, we shall—"

However, the room was illuminated in a blue light. Hyatt exploded into an array of blood. Illpallazzo only shook his head and sighed, "Oh, not again…" The blood smashed into his face. He stumbled backward. Instantly, the floor opened up underneath him, and he fell down into the darkness beneath the floor! Yui didn't flinch this time when she heard the splash.

"Lady Yui!"

She felt a hand clasp around her wrist, and she felt her feet leave the ground as she tumbled through the air. She felt her stomach lurch. She felt as though she was freefalling off of a cliff headfirst. She expected herself to smash down hard to the floor, and suffer great pain in doing so. She closed her eyes in tension. However, when her feet touched the ground, she felt as though she were standing on the ceiling of a room. And then everything made sense all over again to her.

"Lady Yui. Are you alright?"

Yui recognized that voice so clearly. She sighed. She should have known he would be coming, "Aren't you supposed to be dead, Nakago?"

"Is that how you great an old friend?" His voice was just as deep and calm as ever, "Lady Yui…I have been resurrected from the dead for the sole purpose of protecting you…and aiding you in your mission."

"Mission?" What was he talking about? Yui had no idea what he meant by that, but she was curious now.

"Lady Yui, in the afterlife I realized the horrors that the crimes that I committed caused. I admit, I was horrified to discover all that had happened as a result of my sins. I vowed I would do anything to atone. The Gods looked down on me, and accepted my request. They said if I wanted so desperately to atone for my sins then return from the grave and prove it."

"Prove it?"

"They charged me with an objective. You know that the worlds are connected. I need not ask that. You also know that parts of the world will cancel each other out, correct?"

"Uh-huh…what do you want?"

"Lady Yui…the worlds were never meant to be separate. Years ago, they were one. But, as wars broke out between the heavens, divisions were made, and soon an infinite amount of worlds were formed. You have experienced the difference even two worlds can have enough with your expedition into my world, Lady Yui. The Gods, however, want these worlds to be reconnected, and merge into one all over again. That is why I am here. Lady Yui…that is why you must summon Seiryu…"

"Summon Seiryu?! How?" This was the old adventure all over again! Summon Seiryu? Certainly. And then Nakago would have his way with her…and everything that had happened all those years ago would reoccur! She couldn't listen to him! She mustn't…

"Lady Yui…I am not certain if you understand what I mean…you know well of my ability to use others, correct?"

"Yes…"

"I have infiltrated the Organization responsible for merging the worlds. I am a double agent among them," Nakago's face was so honest. Yui could tell he wasn't lying, "I claim to be their servent, and have gained the trust of even Gendo. However, I have no intention of summoning their master."

"Who is their master?"

"A soul of great power. He is a God, but I do not know where he could have come from. No doubt he has more power than anything. Once freed, he will no doubt destroy the old worlds, and replace them with one of his own. I intend on merging all the worlds together. And only you can do that…Lady Yui…"

Yui knew Nakago wasn't lying. She had known him too long to tell that. She never did hate him. Even after all the things she experienced. Nakago had helped her after his death as well. He wouldn't allow Tomo to manipulate her to serve that demon god. In any case, Yui was ready to listen to Nakago. She couldn't wait to tell Miaka and the others about their newest ally! And in the Organization itself! Even Kurama didn't have that information! And he thought he was so smart, too!

"Lady Yui…time waits for no man…or woman…and I shall tell you about the way you can summon Seiryu…"

"Just let me know…can you avoid me being consumed by the God?" This was the one thing that made her nervous. Being consumed by Seiryu was the last thing she wanted to do all over again.

"Make no mistake…the Gods only devour their Priestesses for dark, selfish wishes. Last time, almost all your wishes were for vengeful reasons. Save your last one. I must thank you for that, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten this chance. Now, however, you are doing this for all existence. So naturally you will not be devoured this time."

"I see…makes sense…" Yui sighed. She didn't have a reason not to believe Nakago this time. Everything seemed to add up. He was probably one of the strongest people in existence.

"Lady Yui…the only way you can summon Seiryu, though, is through the souls of the departed members…"

"How do I do it?"

"The earring."

"You mean, your earring, right?"

"Yes. If you approach a Seiryu warrior, like myself, or the alternate universe form of one—"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are unaware of the alternate forms? In every universe there is a creature that is parallel to another from another universe. They may share a physical trait, a power…a voice, even a name"

"Tomo!"

"Exactly…two of the five warriors, Lady Yui…are in your grasp…"

----

"So…Nakago…you have her under your control?" Sesshomaru said, coldly.

"She is standing before you, isn't she?" Nakago replied, gesturing toward Yui, who sat beside him. She was so easy to use. And so were all of them. Yui was safely under the delusion that they were fooling all of them, and in a way they were. But Nakago was the one who held all the strings now.

"You agree, Miss Hongo, to summon Seiryu for our purposes, then? To summon our Master?" Gendo asked, looking into her eyes in his normal position: his interlocked hands directly under his nose.

Yui glanced coldly into his eyes, and said, clearly, "I would like nothing better…Lord Gendo…"

Yes, everything was going according to plan.


	8. Episode 8 Alucard, Itachi, and Lucy

**Chapter 8**

"Well…doth Excel's eyes deceive her?"

"They don't…it appears as though your source was a spy for the ignorant masses…you are held fully responsible…"

Excel felt her body freeze up as her mouth fell underneath the surface. How could she fail Lord Illpallazzo twice in one scenario? It simply wasn't humanly possible to fail this badly, was it? Well, apparently it was and all because she just did, but still that didn't deny the fact that—

"Excel…what would you say if I told you there was a second trap door down even here?"

Excel's heart stopped. "Uh…"

"Excactly. However, there is no other door, so don't worry…we'll simply have to throw you down here again once we get back up…"

"Eh!? That doesn't bode well with Excel."

"Senior Excel! Lord Illpalla—oh…"

Excel felt her body being knocked aside by a tidal wave formed by a collapsing corpse. Hyatt was back in action.

"Well…how do we get out know?" Excel asked.

"The truth be told…I really don't know…"

------

"Alright…so you guys are part of an organization that's going against an entirely different organization bent on inter-demensional destruction, but there are other organizations out there for the same goal, but with entirely different means then you employ, AND you also let one of your trump cards go in order to spy on an enemy that may be actually fighting for the same objective you are," Tomo asked, confused, "Am I right?"

"You actually understood that explanation? If you can understand that, then I don't think doing your homework every night is a problem for you…" Yomi muttered, grudgingly.

"Ah…my brain still hurts…" Osaka muttered under her breath.

Their complaining was meaningless. All that mattered to Kurama now was that this child, Chiyo-chan, could speak English perfectly. Thus, they would finally understand what exactly these foreigners said. Kurama understood from Ami and Yui that they were from an Organization known as Hellsing. Well, that was where everything became unclear. Abel, one of them, was not from this organization, but from the Vatican. The blonde haired guy was not associated with an organization at all! It was all very hazy indeed.

They all starred as the blonde haired vampire known as Seras Victoria talked to the young girl. Chiyo-chan was awfully disturbed by Seras, but Alucard positively horrified her. She could barely speak when Alucard spoke to her. Her skin turned chalk white and her voice ran dead. After a few minutes, Chiyo-chan sighed, and turned around to face the group as a whole.

"So…what did they say?" Sanosuke asked, curiously.

"Well…uh…that is to say…everyone there are vampires," Chiyo-chan said, still shivering.

"I knew it!" Tama said, snapping his fingers.

"Scratch that! Everyone but that guy," Chiyo-chan pointed at the blonde haired man whom Kurama still didn't know by name, "That guy, his name's Vash the Stampede, claimed he was," Chiyo-chan puffed out her chest, imitating his posture and persona almost perfectly, " 'A lone warrior on a dark and desolate road. The love of the red rose and a defender of love and peace!'"

Comprehension dawned on Tomo's face. In a rush, she responded, "So, basically, he's on drugs?"

"No! He's not on drugs!" Chiyo-chan moaned, exasperated.

"What are you saying? No one can be that stupid unless they're on drugs…"

"So basically you're saying you're on drugs?" Yomi said, slyly.

"That is beside the point!" Tama interjected, frustrated, "We have to get all the information out of them so we can save Yui and Chibiusa!" Kurama had noticed the sudden drop in cheeriness and energy in Usagi. Her entire body seemed to sag with sorrow. She hadn't smiled with her normal vigor since Chibiusa had been kidnapped. It was disturbing to see her. She hadn't spoken a word all this time.

"That's right!" Tohru seemed beside herself with fear, but she pressed on, "So what if they're weird…or not really alive anymore…they're still people too!"

"Miss Honda, please…are you alright?" Yuki asked, nervously.

"Fine…uh…." Tohru moaned, her eyes spinning into the back of her head as she fell backward in exasperation.

"Get back to the subject," Sanosuke muttered, "What the hell are we dealing with?"

"Nothing you haven't already told us, really…" Chiyo-chan said, "But there is something else as well…something about an Alexander Anderson…"

"He's one of the members of the Organization," Miaka said.

"And you didn't tell us that?" Osaka asked, confused.

"It probably wasn't that important to them. Details like that," Yomi replied.

"That guy…" Chiyo-chan gestured toward Alucard, "Wants to kill him. Badly," Chiyo-chan leaned in closer to the group, "Please let him do it! He's really scary…"

"No problem…" Miaka said, shivering just by looking into Alucard's eyes.

"No complaints here…" Ami muttered, shivering as well.

"Well…they seem to be with us…not against us…" Kurama muttered, "Chiyo-chan…tell them that we will pass the olive branch to them; tell them we can work together for a common goal…"

"That seems to be exactly what they wanted," Chiyo-chan said, smiling, "So…we can be friends and Alucard-sama won't kill me?"

"Uh…I guess…" Miaka said.

Chiyo-chan, relieved now, walked over to Alucard, and told him the news in English. Alucard replied, and Chiyo-chan's skin turned white again.

"Chiyo-chan! What did he say?" Osaka called back.

"He said he may reserve me for a midday snack…" Chiyo-chan cried.

-----

He walked over the burning corpses of the fallen, ignoring the screams of pain that burst from those still alive. They would be dead within seconds anyway. He needed to get to the end in order to proceed through his objective. No one would hurt him now. Not after all that he had done to their minions.

"So…you are the one who is stupid enough to attack us, huh?"

Apparently there was a moron stupid enough to interfere. He turned around to face the fool. He stood, glaring him into his eyes with absolute contempt. He was tall and thin. Due to the thick bandages around his body, nothing more could be determined about him. In his hands, however, was a giant katana sword. So, the fool wanted to fight.

"Before I kill you, can I have a name that I may be able to put over your bloody grave?" the opposite man responded, cockily.

This fool was barely worth his time. He turned his back to the bandaged man, and walked away. He'd give him a chance to think it over. If he didn't depart, he'd kill him in a second. Kisame was no doubt awaiting his return anyway.

"Don't walk away from me! I am Shishio!"

"What makes you think I care? If you value your life…leave…" Why was this fool being so damn stubborn, "I'll spare it if you depart and never return…you have no chance if you keep up this stupidity…"

"Damn you…"

Shishio rushed forward at him, his katana raised. The blade ignited into flames, and sliced down at him. What a dazzling display for a novice. But he was no novice. He could see straight through his minor attack with his Sharingin eyes. He reached to his side with speed that was calm and controlled for him. To Shishio, though, the speed of his arm was so great that his eyes couldn't even begin to register it. With a simple flip of his hand, the kunai knife knocked the firey blade out of his hands, and into the ground behind him!

"What the hell…!?" Shishio gasped, turning his head behind him to stare at the blade.

"I warned you…" It was time to finish this fool, "I guess some fools just don't get the idea…"

"Damn you!" Shishio rushed toward his sword. It was in vain. It took a nanosecond for him to get between the blade and Shishio. In his hand was a kunai knife. And Shishio had rammed his body straight into it.

"Amateur…what were you thinking trying to fight me?"

A mere flip of his hand tore Shishio's stomach out of his body, and over the floor. Blood burst out of the wound as he stumbled backward. His hands fingered, in horror, his dangling intestine and fibers of flesh. That is, however, before his body exploded into an array of flames! In a matter of seconds, there was little left of the poor fool then a pile of ashes blowing in the winds.

He was a fool to mess with Itachi Uchiha.

------

"It isn't possible! That ki…it's too powerful and sudden!"

Hiei was unnerved. Vegeta may be being overly dramatic, but he was right. There was no possibility such a creature could go under their radar! They must recruit him or her as fast as they could. But, would such a being, even if it did kill Shishio, join them?

"He's an enemy, alright…Itachi…" Sasuke muttered, angrily.

"He's from your world, then?" Ed asked, tensely.

"He's my brother…"

Hiei glared at him, "You had such a powerful brother and you never told any of us?!"

"He's too powerful! It isn't even funny!" Sasuke muttered, angrily, "He's just too strong…"

"Whatever…" Hiei muttered, "Will he join us?"

"Not a chance. If anything, I'm surprised Gendo hasn't already recruited him!"

"I see…" Vegeta nodded, "Is he psychotic?"

"That's putting it mildly!"

"Why does that not surprise me?" Ed replied, smirking.

"Whatever…can we kill him then?" Hiei replied.

"I don't know…Vegeta's Super Saiyan Four may give us a chance…but since we do have Tetsuo…we have a shot…"

"Of course…" Dark replied, grinning, "I can steal another being…one just as powerful as Tetsuo…"

"Really?" Vegeta muttered, "How can so many powerful creatures exist in the first place!?"

"There's just a minor problem…remember the guys who found Cell?"

"ACROSS? Don't tell me they got there first!" Hiei snarled.

"They did…fortunately…they are oblivious to her true potential…"

"Her? Who is this?"

-----

"So…this is it? That was fairly simple…" Hyatt observed. Excel was about to scream. The only reason they got this far was because everyone else was a bloody mess on the floor! The rooms were littered with corpses. Not just any corpses. They hadn't been shot or beaten to death. It looked as though they had been shredded. Heads and limbs littered the floor. It was hard not to step on them.

She was on the floor, weakened. Excel wasn't sure what had made her faint. She was unconscious on the floor, a helmet torn to shreds by her feet. Small stubs that resembled horns resided on the sides of her head underneath layers of long pink hair. Her face was soft, and cute. She was also naked.

"So…uh…who is this exactly, Lord Illpallazzo?" Excel asked, nervously. Sure, she may look cute, but how could someone this cute kill all these people so brutally?

"She is not human…it is…unimaginable…she will absolutely destroy the ignorant masses…but will also destroy our enemy…there is no doubt! Tetsuo and her are equal in power, I believe…in certain circumstances…Lucy here is even stronger…"


	9. Episode 9 The Plans of Mice and Men

**Episode 9**

"Well…now what?"

Tomo's question rang throughout the room, drifting into each of their heads slowly. Ami knew what Usagi would no doubt say before she even said it. She had been broken by Chibiusa's kidnap ever since it happened. It was bound to be her response: "Save Chibiusa!"

"And Yui, too!" Miaka said, "She's smart! She's bound to know everything about ACROSS by this point, right?"

"Absolutely…" Tama said, "And maybe she knows who's side they're on in any case!"

"Well…I'll go…" Usagi said, rising, "Me and the rest of the Sailor Senshi will go after ACROSS."

"Okay…but what about us?" Miaka said, "The rest of us need to do something! I'm going to go with you guys!"

"I'll go with Miaka," Tama said, standing by her side.

"Niether of you are going anywhere, I'm afraid," Kurama said, "Yui knows that you are on a mission. You can't go off saving her like that. She'd understand, I'm sure…"

Miaka starred at him as though he had lobsters crawling out of his ears. Had Yui done something in the past to create that reaction? Or, perhaps it was that she herself would never forgive herself if she didn't go and save her best friend? Ami took the latter choice. It made more sense that way.

"There's no way I'm letting anyone else go, and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me!"

There was a thud sound that echoed throughout the room. Miaka collapsed onto the floor. Ami gasped in shock as Sanosuke stepped over her body, sighing. "Well…that'll keep her out until you guys rescue Yui…"

"Thanks…" Usagi said.

"You bastard!" Tama smashed his fist straight into Sanosuke, but he blocked quickly enough.

"Asshole! Do you really want her being killed? We don't know what their powers are! Besides, we need Miaka to unite all the worlds!"

"How so?" Tohru asked, curiously.

"Miaka and Yui are Priestesses," Tama began, "Of Gods. Once they gather seven chosen people of each God, they can summon that specific God. Then, they are granted three wishes. If those wishes are unselfish, they'll survive. If not, they'll be devoured."

"That's awesome!" Tomo said.

"Well…what would you wish for?" Yomi commented, "Anything for yourself, and you become God-food."

Tomo's face fell as she sobbed, "It's not fair….why!?"

"You were never able to do it anyway!" Yomi shouted.

"Still…" Kurama muttered, "I wonder if that is why they kidnapped Yui. Perhaps they have their own intentions for her god?"

"Most likely!" Usagi said, "Should we go?"

"Yes…don't expect to fight the God. If we don't know how to summon them, they shouldn't either."

"They're too stupid to anyway," Kyo muttered, grudgingly.

"In any case…" Kurama said, turning to the foreigners, "Chiyo-chan, translate please. "You four will be searching for information on members of the enemy. If you encounter one in the process…destroy him or her post haste."

Alucard nodded, grinning broadly. Seras smiled as well. Abel didn't react, but Vash turned white, muttering rapidly in English. Chiyo-chan translated, "He just said that no one deserves to take the life of another."

"Tell him to drop it! After this is all done, we'll need to resurrect everyone! Every last soul, good or bad, that was alive before this occurred."

"What?!" Kyo snarled, "So all the evil people will still be reaching havoc?!"

"We should do them a favor by killing them off!" Tomo shouted.

"We can't. We aren't supposed to be connected. Everything must be the same way it was when we left it. So we have to restore everyone and everything to its original state. There is no way around it."

"I see…" Yuki said, "It makes perfect sense."

"We, as a group, will try to find a way to summon Miaka's God, Suzaku…" Kurama said.

"Alright…" Tohru said, tensely, "I won't let you down!"

"Tomo here might do that fine enough," Yomi said, gesturing toward her friend.

-----

"The time has come…time to split up…" Hiei muttered, "Ed! Dark! You are group A. Sasuke and myself are group B, and Vegeta will work alone in group C. The objective for all is the same: obliterate all opposition. Completely!"

"That will be fine…after what they did, I'll be sure to make sure they pay…Al…" Ed muttered, angrily under his breath.

"They want a war…we'll give them Hell!" Vegeta snarled, punching the air, "Kakarrot…when you went with Shenron after we defeated Omega…I pushed myself to the edge of my limits simply to triu—"

"Vegeta's talking to himself again!" Dark shouted out to the room as a whole.

"Shut up you annoying brat!"

"Stop these minor arguments. They are so pointless!" Hiei snarled, "Our main goal that unites us is defeating Gendo and every lacky he sends for us! It is best we do our job!"

"What about Kurama's group?" Sasuke muttered.

"They aren't against us," Hiei said, after thinking a few seconds, "However…if they get in our way…they must be removed forcibly if necessary…"

-----

"Lady Yui…" Nakago said, "I have found the next Seiryu warrior…"

Yui sat calmly in a beautifully crafted throne. She enjoyed the way this Organization was treating her, thanks to Nakago. He was so gentle and kind to her. Death must have changed his twisted view of the world. She knew it. There was too much warmth in him now compared to last time.

After pledging allegiance to Gendo, she had been handed information directly from the leader of this group itself about their plots. She couldn't possibly leave them yet or else she'd blow her cover, and all would be lost. No…she'd need to be completely hidden, and let nothing give her away. Nakago was the only one who knew the truth about her. Even Miaka couldn't know. She'd spill everything out anyway.

"Who's the member?" Yui asked.

"Miboshi…his soul is within the heart of an individual named Dark…"

"What?"

"He is working for an enemy side. Someone will accompany you on your trip. Simply encountering Dark will add his aura to your earring. Then, we shall kill him."

"Are you sure that's necessary?"

"Absolutely…"

Yui sighed. This was turning out to be trickier then she had originally imagined. She wondered, for a moment, what kind of horrors Dark could do. After all, Miboshi had the power to possess a human being after death. Perhaps Dark had a similar power of possession.

"Lady Yui…the time has come for you to go…" Nakago said, turning, "Shall I decide which person shall accompany you?"

"No…I'll do it myself…" she sighed, "How about Krad?"

------

Itachi walked onward, looking for the target. This foe was the reason all this was happening. He knew the truth, and he alone knew it. He had things he wanted to accomplish during his lifespan, and the worlds all dying would certainly put a stopper to them. That was something he simply could not allow.

"Alright…where are you…? Come out for me to destroy you utterly…"

------

"HAIL ILLPALLA—"

"Nyu!"

"Hey!" That freak was really getting on Excel's nerves. Such disrespect toward their fearless leader. The girl's hair was pinker than bubble gum, and had two stubs of horns emerging from under her hair. She was so cute and adorable, granted, but Excel still didn't understand why this girl was their "secret weapon".

"Very well then…I will now assign the new positions regarding the return of one of our original agents and the appearance of—"

"Nyu!"

Illpallazzo paused a second, waiting for absolute silence, and then continued, "the appearance of a new agent, Agent Lucy!"

The pink haired girl whom Illpallazzo called Lucy screamed, "NYU!!!!!" out into the air.

"Will you shut up!?" Excel snarled, going out of her mind.

"Now you have a small taste of what I deal with…" Illpallazzo muttered.

"What was that, Lord Illpallazzo?"

"Nothing at all…"

"Sir Lord Illpallazzo….?"

"Yes, Agent Hyatt?"

"Why was it that you said that there was a returning member of ACROSS, sir?"

"Why…Agent Cosette…"

"Ah…almost forgot about the lil' brat…" Excel muttered.

"Nyu!"

"But…more importantly…Cosette is working on a special assignment, Excel…"

"Special Assignment!?" What could Illpallazzo trust Cosette with that even Excel could know?

"Yes, Excel…something that you cannot interfere with…"

"Why not, Lord Illpalla—"

"Bluntly put, you'd f it up…"

Excel stared at him for a moment before bursting into tears, "My dear Lord Illpallazzo, what could Excel possible screw up so badly?! Have I not done everything you've ever requested—"

"Lucy, please shut her up…"

Excel felt her throat grow funny. It felt as though a small piece of paper had scrapped it. When she opened her mouth, however, she coughed into her hand. Looking at her palm as she pulled away, she saw fresh blood. She put a hand to her throat, and saw even more red liquid dripping out of a thin scratch.

"Lord…Illpallazzo…?"

"Oh, now what you'd done…Lucy, on a future note, try not to kill Excel…"

"Nyu nyu?"

"Can't…breathe…" Excel was being choked by her own blood, "Is this the end of Excel?! How can the heroine of this story…argh…"

"Hyatt…oh, she's gone and died again…what a pity…Excel will just need to wait for Hyatt to come back to life…oh well…I hope Cosette gathers the intelligence…"

"Nyu?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, but Excel is incredibly dense, and—"

"Excel is not dense, Lord Ill—"

Illpallazzo rose to his feet, "It seems that a miracle has occurred! If Excel can speak then surely she does not require any medical aid at all!"

"Nope…still bleeding…"

"Excellent…then lay down like a good corpse…"

"Hail…Ill…pall…a…zzo…."


	10. Episode 10 The Lone Monster

**Episode 10**

Usagi's group landed in the sewage pipes underneath the city. She shivered. She hadn't expected the hideaway of ACROSS to be somewhere in the bottom of a sewer! "This is absolutely repulsive! Yuck!" she cried, rubbing off the garbage and crap that had splattered onto her skirt.

"It could be worse…" Ami responded, "Could be a tidal wave of sewage flying toward us!"

A rumble echoed throughout the walls of the sewer. Usagi's entire body shivered as she snarled back, "Thanks a hell of a lot for jinxing it, jerk!"

"Well…doesn't this just figure…" Ami moaned, "RUN AWAY!!!!!"

---

"Excellent!" Excel cheered, pushing another random button on the control panel to the sewer. She was surprised. The last five buttons she had pressed had all been virtually useless with no effect. She wondered what they could have done.

"Uh…senior Excel…?"

"I thought I just heard Agent Hyatt's voice on the winds…" Excel muttered, turning her head side to side.

"Behind you…uh…"

Excel turned. "WOW!!!! How did you get all those swords in you, Hyatt!?"

"The buttons…they weren't useless after all…" Hyatt said, in a pool of her own blood. The swords and weapons had fallen point down straight through her belly, her arms, her skull, her chest.

"Wow, that sucks, huh?" Excel laughed.

"Senior…!?"

"Right!"

---

"Hmmm…" Illpallazzo muttered, looking on a series of screens, "Agent Lucy, it is time you proved your usefulness very soon…"

"Nyu?"

---

Dark froze in spot, sniffing the air. He was here. He could sense him on the winds. "Why'd you stop?" Ed asked, bumping into his back.

"He's here…" Dark muttered, "Krad…."

"Who's he?"

"He's my evil side," Dark said, "I can't believe that little bastard followed me ALL the way here!"

"Got Miboshi's power, Krad! It's all good."

Dark froze in spot. Turning around on the spot, he saw Krad, a man with massive, white angel wings, standing with a golden blade in his hands. Beside him was a girl with short blonde hair. That was the girl Hiei had mentioned! Yui!

"Damn it!"

"Take care of them!" Yui disappeared into a cloud of darkness.

Krad rushed toward Dark, and slammed his blade straight into Dark's chest! Blood splattered out of his body as he collapsed onto the floor, pain enveloping him!

"Not so fast, you bastard!" Ed snarled, slamming his open palm into Krad's chest.

"What are you doing!?" Krad gasped.

"I'm taking a page out of Scar's book here," Ed muttered, "Dying to have an excuse to do this!"

"ARGH!!!!" Blood splattered out of Krad's back as a gaping massive hold burst open within him! The cloud rose into the air, Krad wavering on his feet before falling to the side, dead.

"Damn it!" Ed snarled, falling at Dark's side. The slash wound was large. Dark laughed slightly. The world was growing dark around her eyes. He doubted he'd have much longer left.

"Figures…" Dark muttered, "Help me up, will you? I can still fight."

---

"He's still alive?!" Gendo muttered, looking at the screen.

"Apparently so," Sesshomaru muttered, "Shall I step in?"

"Indeed," Gendo responded, "Get rid of him. Fast."

---

Ed looked down at Dark's open wound. There was no way he could fight like this. He didn't want to risk healing his wound with Alchemy. He could open it up further, or worse, tear is body apart. There was no telling what could be done from here.

"Stop, Edward Elric, Dark Mousey."

Ed turned his head. Standing behind him was a man with long white hair. His forehead had a mark similar to a crescent moon. In his long, fur robes, he had a sword sheathed. Ed grinned, "Well, Sesshomaru, right?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied, drawing his blade. Ed smirked as the sword's size increased dramatically as it was pulled out, "Now it is time for your demise!"

"I don't think I'm out that fast!" Dark snarled, bracing himself for combat, "Let's go!"

"Fine! Your—"

"This match is nothing more than a pathetic display of both of your stupidity!"

The ground beneath Sesshomaru shattered apart. He braced himself as a black sphere of energy smashed into his chest! He was blown backward, dragging his sword through the gravel to steady himself. He stopped after flying a few yards backward.

"Who is that!?" Ed gasped, looking toward the area where the shot had been fired.

A creature wearing a brown robe stood high above them. His skin was pale purple, but his rounded tail that bobbed in the air above his head was dark purple. His spherical fingertips were outstretched, sparkling with purple energy, "I shall not allow anyone to obstruct this planet. Either of you!"

"Who are you?!" Sesshomaru snarled, "Why don't you join us instead?"

"I am Mewtwo," the creature snarled, "And I demand that you leave my home now, or I shall give you no mercy!"

"Fine, Mewtwo, unleash your wrath if you can!" Sesshomaru snarled, flying into the air.

Mewtwo teleported out the way as Sesshomaru sliced through the air, sending a massive shockwave tearing the ground apart. Ed put his arms up to block the attack, but Dark was blown away by the wave! He landed on the floor, weakly. He pushed himself up, glaring at Sesshomaru.

Mewtwo appeared inches behind him, firing a blast of sheer psychic energy. It smashed into the little of his back, blowing him backward. Mewtwo vanished again, reappearing in front of Sesshomaru. But the wolf demon was quicker. Before Mewtwo could fire another blast, he had sliced straight into Mewtwo's breast, sending blood into the air! He snarled in pain, but grinned all the same. Sesshomaru was blown backward by an invisible force, releasing his sword in the process. He landed on the floor, a small hole in his shoulder.

"So this is your blade?" Mewtwo asked, pulling it out of himself. The wound healed itself in a matter of seconds. The blade turned into a rusty katana in a flash of light, "I see…"

"Damn you!" Sesshomaru snarled, leaping into the air. He swung his nails through the air, sending a massive wave of energy slicing straight through Mewtwo's chest. Blood splattered as he flew backward, relinquishing the blade in the process. Sesshomaru reached out for his old sword, but Dark snarled, "No!!!"

Waves of darkness burst from Dark's outreached hands. The waves slammed straight into Sesshomaru's back, tearing it open! Blood splattered out as his unprotected rear was slammed into. He flew too far, missing the blade's hilt. Mewtwo grinned as his wounds healed, "Clever…hold that position." Mewtwo lifted his hand into the air, and swiped it down! Sesshomaru's body swung downward, into the oncoming assault of dark energy! Blood splattered out from his back in all directions until, to Sesshomaru's horror, the waves tore straight through his chest and into the area before him! Blood splattered out as the gapping hole widened, and widened, until his heart had been wrenched apart to small fibers!

"Pitiful…" Mewtwo muttered, tossing the body aside as the waves of darkness died down, "Now, for you, Dark Mousey…Edward Elric…"

"We just helped you, bastard!" Ed snarled, "So now you're going to kill us!?"

"Kill?" Dark's wounds vanished. He smiled in gratitude at Mewtwo, "No, I have no intention of killing you," Mewtwo responded, smiling, "Where is your leader?"

---

"Sesshomaru has fallen?" Nakago asked, amazed, "That is somewhat disturbing…"

"Has Yui returned?" Gendo asked, serenely.

"Yes," Nakago responded, "With Dark's energies. Shall I find the next lifeforce?"

"We have the next five with us. We know every single one's location thanks to Frieza's resources," Gendo said, "Here's the list. One of which, I find quite interesting, is myself. As Yui has encountered me, that leaves four left."

"Which warrior did you possess?" Nakago asked.

"The warrior Soi," Gendo responded. Nakago's eyes widened in shock, "I believe that was your love, correct?"

"That is correct," Nakago said, sighing.

"What a pity…" Gendo said, smirking slightly at his surprise, "No matter. Send her after this next one, the incarnation of Suboshi: Yuki Sohma."

---

Usagi pushed open the doorway to the inner sanctum. She was surprised by ACROSS's defenses. The only one she had encountered had been a massive tidal wave. She and the Sailor Scouts walked into the room, cautiously.

"Welcome, Sailors, to the ideological organization of ACROSS!!!" A man with long white hair appeared before them, accompanied by a girl with pink hair who was feeling her breast, gently, apparently perplexed by its structure.

"Alright, you're Illpallazzo, then?" Usagi asked, anxiously.

"That is correct," Illpallazzo responded, smiling calmly, "Sailor Scouts, prepare to encounter the ultimate weapon of ACROSS…right now…."

"What is it?" Ami asked.

"Agent Lucy?"

"Nyu!!!" the pink haired girl shouted, cheerfully.

"What!? The girl!?" Usagi laughed, "You're joking, right?"

"You wish," Illpallazzo pulled out a revolver, and shot the girl in the head!

"WHAT!?" Ami gasped, "You bastard!!!"

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but…" Illpallazzo sank beneath the floor as a trap door opened. He fell beneath the floor, escaping.

"Coward…" Usagi muttered, "Wondered what he meant about that Agent Lucy being the ultimate weapon…"

"Probably just…Oh my God…" Ami muttered, staring into the girl's eyes.

Slowly, the girl named Lucy rose to her full height. Her face wasn't cheerful, but downright venomous. Her eyes glared at each one in turn before smiling, "So many choices…so little time…"


	11. Episode 11 Small Talk

**Episode 11**

Lucy looked at each Sailor Scout's bloody corpses on the floor. Even Usagi's head had rolled off, lying sickeningly on the floor. She turned away, walking out of the door, and into Illpallazzo's chest. She glared up at him.

"You want to die too?"

"Agent Lucy, how would you like to find countless more victims for you to kill?" Illpallazzo asked, smiling calmly.

"More like them?" she asked, smiling thinly.

"Absolutly…"

She grinned, "Start talking."

---

Hiei turned when Dark and Ed entered his inner sanctum. He looked at the warrior in robes behind them. He grinned, "Another recruit?"

"More or less. He killed Sesshomaru, with my help, of course," Dark said.

"I see," Hiei said, smirking, "And what is your name?"

"I am Mewtwo, a clone of Mew," the creature said, looking into his eyes, "I have come to defend this planet, and you seem to be a good warrior who intends on stopping these monsters."

"You're something of a monster yourself," Ed said, smirking, "No offense."

"I see…your powers probably rival that of Vegeta," Hiei said, smirking, "You'll make a fine addition to our team!"

"Excellent," Mewtwo said, rising to his feet, "Shall we begin?"

---

"No word from Usagi yet," Kurama muttered, nervously, "What should we do?"

"We should act!" Sanosuke replied, pounding his chest, proudly, "Kick ass, you know?"

"No, I don't know," Tama muttered, nervously, "We don't even know what we're going to do!"

"Could be much worse," Tomo said, "Could be that we hopelessly lost!"

"You're mind is hopelessly lost…" Yomi muttered, annoyed.

---

"So, the next target is Yuki Sohma?" Yui asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes," Nakago, "He is in Kurama's legion. Another target there is Tomo, who has Tomo's soul within her."

"Who'd of thought. Who are the other two?"

"Ashitare's soul resides in the body of a warrior named Vegeta. Incredibly powerful. Might be the hardest to retrive. We'll save him for last. The fourth soul, Amiboshi's, resides in the body of a person named Excel "Excel" Excel…"

"From ACROSS…" Yui said, "Already have her…"

"Three left then," Nakago said, smiling, "Get Yuki and Tomo. Then, we'll be close to summoning Seiryu once and for all…very…very…soon…"


End file.
